More Than You Know
by Merfair
Summary: What happens when our favorite hanyou's super sensitive hearing goes out of whack? What will he do when he's constantly bombarded by other peoples' thoughts, especially a certain girl's?
1. What Danger Awaits?

Disclaimer: This is a fanfic..got it? I don't own Inuyasha!  
More Than You Know  
Chapter 1:  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she gazed at the ceiling of her bedroom. Unable to sleep anymore, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She glanced over at her clock; it was way too early to get up yet: 5:00 a.m. 'I wonder how the gang's doing? I hope Inuyasha hasn't been too grumpy about me being away.' Kagome sighed as she flopped on her bed again. Sango and Miroku both insisted she take a brief break from the Feudal Era because, well they never made their reasons known. 'I wonder why they insisted I come back for awhile? Normally, they woulda wanted me to stay and have us search for shards. Weird. Tomorrow I'll go back. Maybe it was because of that youkai the other day. Yeah, that's probably it and now that I think about it Inuyasha didn't protest about me going back.'  
*Flashback*  
"I want the miko! Hand her over!" The ape demon roared as he charged at her. Kagome almost died of fright when the youkai scooped her up into his claws.  
"Let me go you King Kong wannabe!" She squealed and kicked to get free.  
"Don't you dare touch her!" Inuyasha snarled as he swiped a 'Sankon Tessou' at the hairy beast. He dropped Kagome to the ground and ran back into the woods like a coward.  
"I'll be back to claim the miko of the Shikon no Tama!"  
"Are you all right?" Inuyasha said as he helped the girl up. She only nodded as she rubbed her backside.  
"You coulda tried to catch me. Man that hurt."  
"Keh! You coulda been more graceful and landed on your feet."  
"I'm not a cat Inuyasha! But in any case, arigato." He rolled his eyes. "I wonder what that was all about anyways. I don't even have any shards on me."  
"Kagome-chan!"  
"Kagome-sama, Inuyasha, what happened?"  
"An ape youkai tried to kidnap her."  
"What would he have wanted with you Kagome-chan?" Sango asked worriedly.  
"I have no idea." She sighed. They all headed back to Kaede's hut to talk the event over. After they had eaten and chatted a bit of the matter it was decided that Kagome should stay in her world for a week, until things settled down. Kagome agreed and was surprised when Inuyasha only Keh'd.  
*End*  
Kagome awoke to bright sun in her eyes. She blinked and was startled when a silver haired boy was staring straight at her. "Bout time you woke up. Time to go back."  
"Inuyasha! Oh my god, you scared me!" She jumped straight up in her bed, pulling the covers up to her shoulders. "What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I thought you would have forgotten to come back today, being the baka that you are."  
"Oi! And for your info mister, I did not forget!" She glared at him.  
"Well, hurry and get ready."  
"Did you ever find out why that demon was after me?" Inuyasha grunted. "Well did you?"  
"Just get ready, alright?"  
"I want to know! I know you know! I can see it in those gold eyes of yours."  
"Huh?"  
"Fine, get out and let me get ready." Kagome would find out sooner or later. He shut the door behind him and waited. She pulled out a clean uniform and slipped it on. Kagome then went to the task of filling her big yellow bag. "I'm done, Inuyasha."  
"Took you long enough."  
"Why are you being such a grump?"  
"I.."  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing." Kagome sighed again as they headed out the door and to the well. "I want you to know."  
"Hmm?"  
"Be careful; I don't exactly know what awaits us when we get back there."  
"What is wrong Inuyasha? Why are you acting so strange? You act as though a youkai hasn't kidnapped me before." She giggled.  
"It's no game Kagome!" She gazed up at his face and could detect a slight worry in his eyes, like the time Musou* was trying to get her. Maybe Naraku was out to get her again.  
"I'll be just fine Inuyasha. Thank you for worrying." And with that said she jumped into the well.  
"Kagome! Geez she doesn't realize what danger she could be in!"  
  
AN: Musou was the part Naraku let out of his body at one time. It was Onigumo's heart that still longed for Kikyo and he went after Kagome thinking she was Kikyo. Inuyasha thought he had killed him, but he wasn't sure so he made Kagome go back to her world, until he was sure Musou was dead. She didn't of course. Naraku realized he still needed that part of him so he re-absorbed Musou back into his body. I think that is episodes 69 and 70. I hope you like it so far..I know it's a little slow, but the plot will come soon enough! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. What Did You Say?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha..sigh..  
Chapter 2:  
"Shippo-chan!" Kagome said as the ball of fox youkai hurled into her arms.  
"Kagome, you're back!" He wailed as he huggled her.  
"Kagome-chan. How was your break?" Sango asked.  
"Just fine."  
"Dammit woman! Why'd you run off like that!"  
"Why are you being so protective?"  
"Kagome-sama we must have a talk." Miroku said seriously which quite frankly scared Kagome to death.  
"Nani? What's wrong, everyone?" They all headed into the hut.  
"Kagome-chan, you do know now that very few shards remain, ne?"  
"Of course I do."  
"Well, Naraku is after you and your ability to see the shards. After we had brought down another youkai, right before we killed him, we asked why demons were demanding you."  
"How many have come?"  
"A lot!" The kitsune chirped.  
"Nearly a hundred since you left. Naraku has promised jewel shards to the one who brings you to him."  
"Keh! They think that he'd actually give shards to them? Idiots. Plus many are just weaklings. We brought them down in mere minutes, but more and more come day after day, sometimes more than one."  
"Is that why you sent me home?" All of her comrades nodded.  
"We don't want you hurt." Shippo pouted.  
"Thank you Shippo-chan." She glanced up at the hanyou, who turned away from her gaze. She cast her eyes down to the ground. Suddenly, Inuyasha shot up and sniffed the air hastily.  
"We have yet another visiter." He sighed as he jolted outside, the rest of them following. "Kagome, you stay here with Shippo."  
"But I can help!"  
"Kagome-sama, you're the one they're after." She hated being left out of the fighting and her arrows did come in handy every once and while.  
  
"Please stay here, Kagome-chan." Sango grabbed her hand. "We don't want you taken."  
"Okay, be careful." Sango nodded and picked up her hiraikotsu.  
"How many of you morons must we have to deal with? I'm getting tired of killing you weaklings!" He drew out Tessaiga and jumped to slash the gigantic harpy-like youkai. "Ugly bitch aren't ya?" He said as he cut off one of the feathered limbs. The bird woman screamed and screeched, sending Inuyasha smashing into a boulder. He held his sensitive ears, but the shrieking bled right through to his eardrums.  
"Inuyasha! Dammit! Kazaana!!!" He didn't realize a few of Naraku's insects had been sucked in as well and he collapsed to the dirt.  
"Oh my god, Houshi-sama!"  
"It's alright, only a couple.." He passed out cold. Kagome who had been inside the hut the whole time, watching the horrific scene before her, rushed out to Inuyasha's side.  
"Inuyasha, are you alright? Inuyasha?" He was looking at her, his hands still over his ears. 'I can't hear anything.' He pulled his hands from his ears. "Your ears are bleeding!" Inuyasha looked at the blood and realized what she was so concerned about.  
"I'm alright." His hearing was coming back gradually.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Uh-huh. Her freakin' screaming must have messed with my ears."  
"I should say, with ears like yours, already sensitive as it is." She took a handkerchief from her pocket and blotted the blood around his ears. "Let's go and get some water to clean you up."  
"Huh?"  
"Can you hear me? Inuyasha?"  
"Uh yeah. It'll be a little while before it gets back to normal."  
"Okay." She led him back to the hut. "How's he doing, Sango-chan?"  
"Much better; good thing it wasn't that many." She said as she placed a cool cloth on his forehead.  
"Arigato, Lady Sango." She blushed and turned around, pretending not to have heard his comment. Suddenly, she felt an ever familiar roaming hand caressing her rear.  
"Monk...you are very lucky you are ill right now. When you're well, you're in for a beating." He retracted his hand and smiled. She only glared at him over her shoulder. 'I didn't mind all that much, but still, Miroku!' Inuyasha heard Sango's voice loud and clear, but when she said it her lips didn't move.  
"Sango you like it when he touches you?"  
"Nani?!" She yelled.  
"Owowow!" He grabbed his ears again.  
"Inuyasha of course she doesn't. Why would you ask that?"  
"She just said it. She said she liked it."  
"Inuyasha!" Sango gasped. 'What is going on?'  
"I don't know!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"What's wrong Inuyasha? All Sango said was that Miroku-sama was in for a beating later, nothing more."  
"I guess I'm just hearing things." He shook his head. 'I coulda sworn she said that and her reaction when I said something about it..what is going on?' Kagome only stared confused at the hanyou.  
"You don't have a fever or nothing, but maybe you should rest."  
"I'm fine! I'm not tired."  
"Please." 'I don't want to see you suffer and you look so sleepy.'  
"Huh?"  
"Please." Inuyasha placed his hand on his forehead, making sure he wasn't feverish. 'It would make me feel a lot better if you went to sleep.'  
"Did you say something?"  
"N-no."  
"Okay, I'll go to sleep." He got up and headed out the door. 'Why must he sleep outside, like a dog.' "NANI?!"  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah and I guess I'll sleep inside tonight."  
"You will?"  
"Yeah, whatever." 'Arigato, Inuyasha. I feel safer this way, you near me.' Inuyasha sighed and realized something: my hearing is really off!  
  
AN: So how'd you like it? I'll update again soon! Until next chappie! Review please! 


	3. Too Much Information!

Disclaimer: Fanfic..need I say more? Key: 'someone's thought'.."taking aloud"...*Inuyasha's thoughts*  
Chapter 3:  
Inuyasha tossed and turned in his corner where he was trying to rest like Kagome had wanted him to. He kept hearing all of his friends' talking...more like thinking. He covered his ears, but that didn't help at all. Inuyasha then heard a thought that made him want to listen, or so he thought. 'Oh Sango, I wish I could cure myself of this curse.' *Is he talking about Kazaana?* Inuyasha trained his ears on the monk's train of thought. 'Oh my, what a beautiful woman! Miss would you bear my child? You will? Sango, gomen...ah dammit..did it again. This curse, my lecherous ways!' *And here I thought he was talking about the life threatening one, oh nevermind both of them are.* Suddenly, it got still and Inuyasha took this chance to catch a few z's, but alas another's thought rang clearly. 'I wanna pony.' *Baka kitsune. I can't take anymore of this!* And with that he took off outside, but not before he looked over his shoulder at the sleeping miko. Inuyasha leaped into a tree and finally was able to sleep. It was morning and Inuyasha was finding it hard keep his eyes shut anymore. "Inuyasha? Oh there you are."  
"Hmmm?" He opened his golden eyes to find Kagome smiling up at him.  
"How ya feeling? Your ears alright?"  
"Yeah just fine." *I sure hope so; I can't take listening to the crap everyone's thinking for the rest of my life.*  
"Why don't you come down for something to eat?" 'He's got bags under his eyes. Maybe sleeping inside wasn't such a good idea.'  
"When you're right, you're right."  
"Hmmm?"  
"Feh, I mean about eating something, baka." He covered it up. *I gotta learn not to comment about their thoughts. This might be hard.*  
"Ok then, c'mon let's eat." He jumped down from the limb and followed her inside. His nostrils were greeted with the scent of his favorite food: ramen; he dug in.  
"Baka Houshi! You need to learn to keep your hands to yourself!" Sango smacked the monk and left her trademark handprint on his cheek. 'There are other ways to show affection like...' Inuyasha nearly choked on his ramen when Sango mentioned some alternatives to groping.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome patted and rubbed his back. "Are you okay?" Coughing a bit he said:  
"It's okay, really I'm fine. I just need some fresh air." He headed out the door. 'Inuyasha, are you REALLY okay?' Inuyasha glanced quickly over his shoulder and saw a worried Kagome. *Why's she so worried about me?* He sat down on a log that encircled the dormant camp fire from last night. 'I want to ask if he's okay, but I'm afraid he'll snap like he always does. Always trying to hide and be the tough guy.' "I am not!" Kagome stared at him blankly. "I am not..uhhhh...sick!" He covered up yet again rather messily.  
"Are you sure?" She was standing beside him, not wanting to intrude on his space. *Are you that afraid of me? I never wanted that, Kagome.* He took her hand and pulled her to sit on the log next to him. 'Inuyasha?'  
"You were making me nervous, standing there and all."  
"Oh." She stated. "Did you want anymore to eat?"  
"Naw."  
"Okay then." She got up and as she did Shippo bounded into her arms. "Hey there, you!" Shippo giggled as she tossed him into the air. His face started to turn green, without Kagome noticing. 'I think I feel..sick..'  
"Kagome, I would stop that.."  
"Ewww!"  
"Gomen."  
"Why didn't you say something sooner?!"  
"Little runt's too fast." He started laughing.  
"It's not funny!" 'Remind me never to do that again.' Inuyasha only laughed harder and didn't hear her thoughts to say the word. "Inuyasha..osuwari!"  
"Yahhh!" He landed face first into the dirt. *Shippo...you little shit.*  
"Hmph!" Kagome turned heel and headed down to the lake. "So gross! Yuck!" Inuyasha sat up and tried to hold in his laugh.  
"Wait up Kagome-chan! I'm coming too!" When Sango caught up to the girl, she pinched her nose. "What is that?"  
"Don't ask." Sango only raised her eyebrow and they headed to the lake. "Ahhhh a bath, just what I need."  
"Yeah really."  
"Oi! Sango-chan!" They started a splashing fight.  
  
"Where'd that pervert go now? Let me guess.." Inuyasha trekked to the lake. As he came nearer he heard someone's thoughts; take one guess whose thoughts they were. 'What beauty she holds. Look at those hips and...I mean Kagome-sama also, but...'  
"Kagome...nani?" Inuyasha said as he cracked his knuckles.  
"Eh? Oh it's only you Inuyasha..hehehe. I was only checking..."  
"Checking what?" He narrowed his eyes. 'I'm dead.' "You're dead alright, especially if the girls find out." He glanced at the lake where the girls were too busy splashing each other to realize they were there. *She does look...arrrghhh! Been hanging out with the lech too much!* "I think I'm rubbing off on him..hehehe.' "Do you want to die? Let's go, now!"  
"Okay." He said in a small voice as he crawled after the hanyou. *Pathetic.* "Ano, why don't we go to town?"  
"Why?"  
"To go get away from the hut and the girls." 'Maybe to get some sake.' Inuyasha grunted. *Just like him to wanna get shit-faced(in episode 135 Inuyasha does refer to getting drunk as getting shit- faced.lol)*  
"Sure, whatever."  
"Let's go then."  
  
AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so happy! I got 10 reviews in 3 days! That's the most I've ever gotten in that amount of time! So thanks! If you ever have time and are so bored..please read my other fics and review them too, it would be so much appreciated! Remember more reviews make me wanna update more! Until next chappie! 


	4. An Afternoon Out and a Fake Illness

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! AN: Recently I have been informed by four rude people here on ff.net that I stole their idea for this fic, the idea being one of the characters being able to hear someone's thoughts. I first started thinking about this fic when I re-watched 'What Women Want'. I thought: "Wouldn't it be interesting in Inuyasha's case?" So, I chose to write it, but the way he hears the thoughts, well I twisted it around to make it my own. I was flamed as you might have noticed if you've seen my review page. I don't have the time to check out all the Inuyasha fics out there that have a similar plotline. I have a life, so, sorry if my fic is similar to other ones. I write because I want to use my imagination and this was what my mind came up with. I'm glad that some of you are enjoying it. Thank you to all my reviewers, you have no idea how much your words cheer me up after reading a few flames, well a few nasty ones. So, enough of this babble: On With the Story! "Someone's thoughts" *Inuyasha's thoughts* "Talking aloud"  
  
Chapter 4:  
'Ooooo, a lovely lady. Look at that! Hips...yes...nice smile...yes..luscious breas...' "Bouzu!"  
"Ahahaha, nani?"  
"I know what you're thinkin'." *Actually a little too much.*  
"They have good sake here." 'Among other things.' He smirked as he eyed the serving girls. Inuyasha sighed and sat down at a table, while Miroku ordered something to drink.  
"Ara! If it isn't Houshi-sama!" The serving girl squealed as she pinched his cheek lovingly. Then the other three girls joined in, forming a semi-enclosed circle around the monk.  
"I have missed you all!" He exclaimed.  
"You never let me bear your child, Houshi." Inuyasha's ears perked up. *He actually turned a girl down?* He tried to hear throughout the conversation they were having to try and figure out the girls' thoughts: let's just say there was nothing. *Talk about being empty headed.* Inuyasha huffed as he tapped his claws on the table. *This is boring.*  
"There will be plenty of time for all of you." 'There's plenty of Miroku to go around.' *Geez I never knew he was this bad off.* Inuyasha rose from his seat and then grabbed Miroku by his collar, dragging him outside of the pub. "Inuyasha? What is the meaning of this? Man that hurt."  
"I'm tired of you going after girls, when there's one standing right in front of your blind eyes, dammit!" 'Is he talking about Sango?' "That's right monk, you know who I'm talkin' about."  
"Sango, she just thinks I'm a pervert. I have to admit she does have a nice."  
"Stop right there, bouzu!" 'Ass.' Inuyasha sighed and placed his fingers on his temples. "No wonder she thinks like that."  
"Inuyasha, if I were you, I would take your own advice."  
"What are you talking about?" He crinkled up his eyebrows. 'All the candles aren't lit up there are they?' Inuyasha only grunted and flashed his fangs, crossing his arms across his chest.  
"Well, I would make a move on her, but..."  
"Hmmm?" 'But I don't want to leave her alone, if we don't defeat Naraku in time.' *So, that's it.* "Whatever, let's go back to the shack." *Plus you reek of sake.*  
"Okay, then."  
The girls had finished their water fight and re-dressed. Kagome was cleaning up the little kitsune; he had come out of his motion sickness as soon as he tossed his cookies. "Are you feeling better, Shippo-chan?"  
"Uh-huh, Kagome." Even though he was all better now, he acted as though he was still ill to get her attention. Inuyasha and Miroku had just walked into the hut.  
"Oh you're back."  
"How's the runt?" Inuyasha cracked a smile, trying not to remember what happened earlier, otherwise he'd be face flat in the wooden floor this time around.  
"He's better, but still a little dizzy." 'Hehe..little do they know!' *What's he trying to pull?* He coughed a little and whined.  
"Can you bring me some of that drink you had? What was it, so-da?"  
"I don't have anymore of that, but I can run quickly to my world and get some for you." 'Yes! Soda! She's wrapped around my little finger.' Inuyasha started to growl at the kitsune.  
"You're not sick! You little fake! You're only doing this for attention!"  
"Inuyasha! You're just mad because I'm going back to my world, huh?"  
"No I'm not! I can see through his innocent little act." 'Geez you could be so thick-headed, Inuyasha!' Inuyasha snarled and sat down. "Keh! Fine if you don't believe me ask him!" Kagome turned to Shippo and looked into his big green eyes.  
"Shippo-chan, are you doing this just to get attention?" She looked at him with an almost disappointed look in her eyes. He couldn't lie to her. Shippo started to get teary-eyed.  
"Hai." He cried.  
"It's alright, I know it's hard to be the baby of the group." She hugged him. *Ugghh, and here I thought I'd get the runt in trouble. Damn.* "But don't you ever do that again, mister!" She had pulled him away and stuck out an accusing finger at him. "Being the youngest has its privileges every now and then, but not like this! I'm very disappointed in you." *Haha! I did get him in trouble!* "And you, pal!"  
"Hey what'd I do?" He backed away from the overpowering girl.  
"You shouldn't be tattling on him!"  
"But, Kagome!"  
"No buts! It's rude to tattle." 'My god I'm acting like a mother between two freakin' children. Well, one is a child and one acts like one anyways.' Inuyasha only crossed his arms across his chest again.  
"Keh! Baka kitsune." He grumbled. *Baka Inuyasha! I would of pulled it off too! Hmph!' Shippo crawled into Kagome's sleeping bag because now it was dark outside and time for bed.  
"So, Houshi-sama?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"What did you two do this afternoon?" 'Probably checked out girls, ne?' Inuyasha only nodded his head and smiled lightly. *She knows him all too well.*  
"Me and the hanyou went out for an exorcism at an inn." 'Will she believe that?'  
"Oh really?" She got close to his face, her eyes narrowed. 'Been drinking, liar.' "You smell like sake to me. Any chance you stopped off at the pub?"  
"Actually, Lady Sango." 'This better be good...' "Yes we, I mean I, drank some sake with the owner after the exorcism."  
"Oh, well goodnight monk." She crawled into her sheets. 'Not only did I smell sake, but some perfume as well. He's a bad liar, but why then..' *Must have fallen asleep.* Inuyasha took his chance to go outside to sleep.  
"Inuyasha?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Why do you sleep outside?"  
"I don't really know; I feel more comfortable I guess." 'He actually answered a personal question?' *What haven't I before, Kagome?*  
"Well, goodnight, Inuyasha."  
"Goodnight."  
  
An: I hope you like it! By the way drake, you were asking about episode 135 and what else happens in it..well Inuyasha and gang go off to see Mushin, Miroku's teacher, and Hachi(tanuki) says he was dying. Well before he dies he wants this special sake, so the team go up to a mountain and all of a sudden it gets foggy and silent. Then Kagome bursts out in random song and Shippo and Hachi transform into her too and sing with her(rather creepy if you ask me)...then Sango comes up to Inuyasha and grabs onto him saying: "I wanna party Inuyasha. Let's ditch that cheating perverted houshi and that innocent schoolgirl Kagome." Then she tries to kiss him, but Kagome sits him. Miroku was about to stop Sango...but Kagome did it for him. Miroku and Sango in 132 have said that if Naraku is defeated they will live together and Sango agreed to bear him children, basically he proposed. Earlier in ep. 135 the gang goes to a tavern and girls are all up on the monk, which makes Sango angry, but she holds it in until now. Miroku then went up to Sango and reached out his hand to her, but she gets mad and says: "Houshi-sama is a cheater!!!!!!!" And then proceeds to swing Hiraikotsu at him. Well it turns out the mist was vaporized sake and affected Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Hachi. So they were all drunk...that's why Inuyasha said shit-faced. And at the end...Mushin isn't dying and the group got rather upset. Sorry so long, but it's such an awesome episode! Cracked me up soooo bad! Hoped you liked my summary! By the Way if anyone wants me to tell them about specific episodes or any questions about the series, I've seen up to episode 136..so yeah ask me anything anytime I'd be happy to share with you! Until next chapter! 


	5. The Wolf's Thoughts

Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine. AN: Sorry for all these silly blurbs...I just have to talk to a specific person out there. I suppose that last review was a sort of apology?? Thanks for the advice, but I'm too damn lazy to figure out how to put my documents in an HTML..for the italics and bold. I'm sorry if it's a little difficult to read guys. I forgive your harsh words in that flame and as I've said before I'm sorry even though I was utterly clueless to the similar plotlines. Oh and by the way Banryuu says sorry too, but she also said her flame was nothing compared to what you said to me. I hope your life won't be so stressful day after day as you've complained. Now Sorry guys that was long! On With the Story! 'Thoughts' *Inuyasha's thoughts* "Speaking"  
  
Chapter 5:  
Inuyasha sniffed the air as the wind shifted around his nose. He opened his sleep encrusted eyes. He actually got a peaceful, well needed rest last night. As soon as he recognized the scent he jumped down from his perch. *Dammit; how'd he find us? Probably followed her scent.* Inuyasha stretched and waited for the youkai to appear. "Yo, Inukoro. Where's my woman?"  
"She's not your woman!" Hearing yelling outside, Kagome and the group shuffled out the door of the hut. Kagome blinked and rubbed her eyes. 'Oh and so early in the morning.'  
"Kagome!" 'You look radiant! Your half-lidded eyes are so bright, my love.' Kouga took her hands in his as usual. Inuyasha blinked and never fully realized how deep Kouga's feelings were for the girl. *Ewww.*  
"Kouga-kun, what are you doing here and so early?" Inuyasha stepped in between the two, placing Kagome behind him. He raised his lips to bare his fangs. Kouga only smirked. 'Baka Inukoro. Maybe he does have feelings for her, but the way he mourned over that dead miko.' Inuyasha only sent out a warning growl.  
"I'm merely saying hello to my woman, whom I haven't seen in awhile. I haven't been able to track down Naraku, but I swear when I do I will kill him for you and my comrades." 'You don't have to.' Kagome smiled and sweat dropped. 'Just please leave.' Inuyasha turned his head and gave her a confused look.  
"Nani, Inuyasha?"  
"Nothing." He turned to face the wolf again. "Just leave before I rip out your throat." 'There he goes again, speaking violently.' Inuyasha ignored her comment.  
"You wanna fight? I do admit I miss fighting you Inukoro." Kouga smirked. 'Why must they fight every time they meet?'  
"I'm sick of this Inukoro shit!" Inuyasha drew out Tessaiga and it transformed, glimmering in the dawn's sunlight. 'He's like a puppy with his toy; how sweet.' Inuyasha had just about enough and charged at the demon. 'I'll go to the left and then kick him just under the ribs, that should keep him down and give me enough time to scoop up Kagome.' After hearing his comments Inuyasha grunted. *Like hell you will! No one will ever take Kagome from me!* When Kouga made his move Inuyasha sidestepped and dodged the attack. *Okay, this problem has made itself useful.* As he dodged he landed a Sankon Tessou on Kouga's leg. 'Dammit, I can hardly move that leg. When did he get so good?' Inuyasha only smirked and was about to attack again, but a pleading voice rang in his head. 'Inuyasha no! Don't!' *Kagome?*  
"Inuyasha stop! That's enough!" She ran to his side and grasped his haori. "Please stop." She whispered softly. He lowered his claws. 'Arigato.'  
"Keh! Wimpy wolf, now leave." He snarled.  
"I have to treat his wound, Inuyasha."  
"Nani?" His face showed with irritation.  
"He can't walk and Ginta and Hakkaku aren't here to help him back, unless you want to carry him like you have before?(After Kouga was injured one time Inuyasha did carry Kouga on his back to a cave in episode.um.116 and 117.)"  
"No way! I smelled like wolf even after I had taken a bath!"  
"Fine then. I will treat his wound." 'I don't want to, but it's the least I can do.'  
"Arigato, Kagome." 'You will make the perfect wife someday.' Inuyasha, pissed beyond all reason, jumped up into a tree while she attended to him. All he could do was growl at the scene of her nursing his wound. 'Jealous, are we?' Kagome smiled. *Is she doing this on purpose? Wench.*  
"Inuyasha I can hear that growling, you know." He immediately stopped and crossed his arms.  
"Feh!"  
"There done, Kouga-kun."  
"It feels better already." He got up and stretched it. "Well, ja nae! I will see you again soon!" 'Hopefully Inukoro won't intrude next time.'  
"Bye!" 'Thank god.' Inuyasha jumped down from his tree again. Kouga ran back into the woods in his whirlwind. *Thank god.* "Ano?"  
"Hmmm?" 'What should I say?'  
"Why did you go after him so harshly today."  
"I got annoyed."  
"But don't you always when he's around?"  
"I got tired of his shit, that's all." 'I don't buy it, but I'll leave it at that.' "I hate it when he touches you."  
"Nani?"  
"You seem like you don't like it, so it bothers me." 'He finally realized I don't like Kouga?'  
"Oh." Changing the subject before her cheeks turned even a brighter red she asked: "What do you want for breakfast?"  
"Ramen!" His eyes lit up like a little kid opening a present. Kagome smiled.  
"Sure."  
  
Spoiler! You Have Been Warned! AN: Heather- this is for you! I have seen all these episodes and I think the episode you're talking about is 126 at the very end there is a very sweet moment. 124 Kikyo dies and Inuyasha went off in search of her because an old man told him he saw a miko who said she had to go after Naraku. It was a trap to get Inuyasha away from Kagome so that Kagura could have Kagome put under Naraku's control to find the last shard. Yes, they only have one more shard to find, besides the 2 Kouga has and the one in Kohaku. The shard is in the boundary of the spirit world and the real world, just to let ya know. Now the sweet part consists of Inuyasha saying he's sorry for leaving her and letting her get taken by Naraku. She says it's fine, but Inuyasha insists it isn't. Then he thinks just a little longer and he would have lost Kagome too, like he did Kikyo again. Then Kagome states that if he ever hears a rumor about Kikyo he would go off again to find her and then he said I will not leave your side ever again. She then says: Liar. He still says he won't leave. Kagome then says if he does, to expect her to be annoyed. He's shocked by her answer and then she leans on him and sighs. He says : You're mad aren't ya? She says: I am but...then she thinks: Inuyasha will never forget about Kikyo but, still I love him and there's nothing I can do. Inuyasha leans his head against hers and smiles, then thinks Thank You Kagome. Awwww! That was the sweetest thing between those two. Yay! Ding dong the witch is dead, which old witch, the Kikyo witch! Yeah random song, sorry. So that's basically it! Until next chapter! 


	6. Sexual Harassment and How to Deal With I...

Disclaimer: Fanfic..got it? 'Thoughts' *Inuyasha's thoughts* "Speaking"  
  
Chapter 6:  
The gang had all gotten up and ate breakfast, ramen for Inuyasha and fish for the rest of them. He slurped that stuff down in a heartbeat. 'What a pig, oh nevermind he's a dog.' Kagome smiled as the hanyou only gave her a dirty look. "Let's go."  
"Go where?" Kagome asked with confusion.  
"We've wasted too much time here; I'm betting Naraku has been up to no good. We've gotta find the final shards in time." Kagome only nodded. 'He's right, unfortunately.' Kagome went into the hut and packed up the bag. She exited and hoisted the bag onto her fragile form. 'I wish he coulda warned me. Damn this thing is way too heavy, but at least there's enough food in here to last awhile.' She struggled as she walked. Inuyasha sighed and lifted the bag easily off of her back and onto his. 'Inuyasha?'  
"You'll be walking too freakin' slow with that on your back; you can carry Shippo on your shoulder this way. You guys ready?"  
"Hai, all ready to go." With staff in hand, Mirkou started to follow the hanyou. The taijya followed the monk, hiraikotsu slung against her back and Kirara on her shoulder. They headed off again to find the fiend named Naraku, who threatened to destroy their world.  
  
"So they are deciding to finally come to me. Stupid worthless demons; not one was able to bring the girl back to me. They were weak anyways. What if I throw a new minion at them? This shall prove interesting. Jiyaki go and pay our friends a visit." The demon nodded silently and vanished out of the room.  
  
"Houshi-sama.." Inuyasha and Kagome only sighed as the monk got a thump on the head by the edge of the giant boomerang. "I can't believe you even tried when my hiraikotsu was covering me." 'Other forms of affection!' Inuyasha cringed at what he remembered her mentioning the other day.  
"Sango-chan?"  
"Hmm what is it?"  
"Come here for a sec." 'I can't believe I forgot to give this her earlier, but now that I think about it Miroku-sama is rather persistent. It may not work.' *What is that girl up to now?* She dug through her bag, that was still on Inuyasha's back.  
"Oi!"  
"Inuyasha be still and let me get this out for Sango. Aha!" She pulled out a little can and hid it behind her back, then she whispered to Sango and Inuyasha heard every word of it. "It's called pepper-spray in my world. You spray it at the person that is trying to harass you; it just might do the trick on Miroku-sama."  
"Will it hurt him?" 'I would never want to have him have permanent injuries on my account.'  
"It will only burn for a few minutes, but I think you get the picture, ne?"  
"Arigato Kagome-chan." Sango then took the can and tucked it away in her blue satchel on her back. Inuyasha only grunted at the two girls who had a plan against the monk and Inuyasha actually felt bad for him. Miroku wasn't paying any attention to the two as he just continued to walk down the road. 'This is pointless. We're just walking around, for what? If Naraku wants us, then he'll come to us. He's been doing that for these past weeks.' Miroku sighed as he strolled on, his staff jingling with his movements. 'If only Sango could see why I do that, to get her attention. Even if it's negative' it's still her full attention.' *Interesting.* Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
"What are you rolling your eyes at?" Kagome looked at him.  
"Oh nothing, just you and your stupid things from your world. Do you really think he'll quit touching her just by spraying that stuff in his face?"  
"I have an extra can, care to test it yourself, Inuyasha?"  
"No, nevermind. I'll pass."  
"Thought so." Kagome smiled. 'That stuff does have a powerful punch; hopefully it doesn't hurt him too much.'  
"You sure the bouzu can handle that stuff?"  
"If he can take Naraku's poisonous bees, it'll be just fine, but it might be enough to make him back off a bit."  
"Hentai!!!!!!!!! Take that!" Sango pulled out the pepper-spray and shot it into his face. Miroku staggered and sneezed incessantly. Sango, realizing the effect it was having on him only got a worried expression on her face. 'It really does hurt him.' Miroku had fallen to his knees covering his face that was burning red. Kagome only hid herself behind Inuyasha.  
"I thought you said it wasn't that bad? I can smell it all the way over here. Achhhooo! Dammit, Kagome!"  
"I was only trying to help Sango-chan." She walked over to the monk and handed him the water canteen for him to wash off his beet red face. 'I'm sorry Miroku-sama.' Miroku took the water and scrubbed his face with it.  
"What is this stuff?" His puffy eyes burned when he tried to open them. "Ow!" Sango hadn't sprayed that much thankfully.  
"Pepper spray. Sango was tired of you groping her, Miroku-sama."  
"She knows I can't help it! I'm cursed!"  
"Yeah in many ways." Inuyasha added his two cents in.  
"Inuyasha! I'm sorry Miroku, but we needed to teach you a lesson." Sango only looked at the Houshi with sad eyes. 'I never meant to..' She took off into the woods, holding her face in her hands. 'It's my fault, I hurt him.' "Sango-chan!" 'It's all my fault; I gave her that dreaded stuff.' Sango had dropped the can to the ground and Kagome picked it up and tossed it back into the bag. Inuyasha, realizing Kagome was tending to Miroku now, went off in search of the taijya. "Where're you going?"  
"To get Sango." Shippo, who was being very quiet today, looked up to the sky.  
"Nice weather today." 'I don't get grown-ups.' He shook his head and Kirara only mewed.  
  
AN: Hoped you liked it! Thanks guys for all the reviews! I can't believe how many I've gotten for this fic. By the way if you ever have the chance I have many other songfics and fics up that have been neglecting reviews recently..hehe..so if you ever have time to read, read and review them please..I know I'm a begger...lol. 


	7. A Hanyou's Advice and Jiyaki's Appearanc...

Disclaimer: Fanfic..I repeat fanfic! 'Thoughts' *Inuyasha's thoughts* "Speaking"  
  
Chapter 7:  
Inuyasha sped through the trees and easily picked up the taijya's scent. *Poor Sango. She thinks it's all her fault. He asked for it though, baka bouzu. Attention, huh?* Inuyasha only rolled his eyes, suddenly, he spotted the weeping girl leaning against a tree's base. *What am I supposed to say?* He approached her with the utmost caution. She peered up at the inu hanyou and sniffled as she tried to hide her tears. "It's not your fault you know." Sango gazed at him with confusion; how did he know that was what she had been thinking? When had he become so sensitive to others' feelings? He came and sat beside her, not looking at her though.  
'What is he up to?' She looked over at him and saw that his expression was blank, but still a slight concern shown in his eyes. "Inuyasha?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"What is it that you wanted to talk about?"  
"I..uh.." *What can I say to her about the monk that she doesn't already know?* Sango only sighed and leaned back against the tree again, waiting for him to speak. "Miroku only does that to get your attention."  
"Really? And he told you that?" She raised her eyebrow.  
"Well sort of. He doesn't care if it's negative; he's still got your full attention." *Maybe I shouldn't be telling her the lech's inner thoughts. Oh well too late now.* He smirked.  
'Interesting, so maybe he does care about me other than just a friend.' Sango smiled and got up, brushing her kimono off. "Arigato Inuyasha. That was very sweet of you." This was only the second time he had given the taijya advice and he was very proud of himself that he helped her out, even though he'd never admit to it. He got up as well and they both headed back to the road.  
"I wonder what's taking them so long." Kagome sighed as she stretched her arms into the air. 'I hope they're okay.' Miroku only sighed as his face was cooling off. The two walked casually out of the woods and as soon as Inuyasha saw the monk, he cracked up laughing. Miroku's face was as red as a tomato, like Sango had smacked him all over. "Inuyasha, osuwari." Kagome recited calmly. Sango ran to his side, half- laughing and half-concerned.  
"Are you all right Houshi-sama?" She said without trying to giggle. He opened his eyes and smiled.  
"I deserved it. So don't feel bad, but I much prefer you slap me than spray that stuff." He sighed and re-closed his eyes, obviously tired and worn out.  
"I'll try and remember that." She took the wet cloth and wiped his brow. 'You've got my full attention now, Miroku.' Inuyasha, who had retracted his face from his imprint on the ground, sat up.  
"Keh! Wench, it was funny. I couldn't help but laugh."  
"Inuyasha, don't make me say the word again. Miroku-sama is tired and we'll have to rest for the rest of the day."  
"Feh! If it wasn't with you and your damn spray."  
'Idiot.'  
"What was that?"  
"I didn't say anything." Inuyasha jumped up into a tree and was preparing for an afternoon nap, when he smelled an oncoming enemy. *Man I was going to rest too.* He jumped down from his tree and sniffed the air. "What is it Inuyasha?"  
"Naraku." He stated simply and Kagome pulled out her bow and arrows and Sango quickly changed into her taijya outfit, with hiraikotsu held out before her. Kirara transformed into her tiger form and stood tall. Shippo only hid behind Kagome. Miroku, who was still recovering, got up as well.  
"Houshi-sama, I think it'd be best for you to just sit this one out."  
"But you guys will need me."  
"Please, just rest."  
"No, I have to help too."  
"For me?" He looked at her pleading eyes and smiled.  
'As you wish.' He retreated back to the forest, carrying Shippo with him.  
"Inuyasha, I have come to take your life and remove that girl from your hands." A cold voice rang through the area.  
"Who's there?" *Where are you hiding?* Inuyasha put his nose to work to pinpoint the villain. He drew out Tessaiga. "Come out and fight!" A lithe black clad figure with ebony hair appeared before them. He raised his head to reveal striking ice blue eyes that pierced through their very being. Everyone froze in an instant. *What the? I can't move!* "Are you one of Naraku's detachments?"  
"How'd you guess?" He smirked menacingly.  
"He's creeping me out! Inuyasha do something!"  
"If I could I would woman!" Inuyasha begged his limbs to move and he broke free from the bonds. "Haha!"  
'He broke through my freezing spell? He's better than the master had told me. This might prove interesting.' In a second he was gone.  
"Huh? Where'd he get to? Dammit!"  
"I'm right here." He appeared behind the hanyou and wrapped an invisible cord around his neck, trying to strangle the boy. "I'm Jiyaki the newest of Naraku's detachments and I will take your life!" He pulled tighter on the cord that Inuyasha could feel, but couldn't see.  
"Inuyasha!!!!! Go!!!!" Kagome pulled an arrow back on her bow and let it fly straight to the crazed man. It pierced his arm and he let go of Inuyasha, who collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath. Jiyaki cursed and disappeared again. "Inuyasha are you alri-" She was grabbed from behind and swiftly taken in the minion's grasp. They disappeared into the air. Inuyasha had just looked up to see it happen and gazed blankly at the spot where she had been quickly taken. Reality struck him as he realized she was gone.  
"Kagome? Where? Dammit! Kagome!!!!!!!!" Sango came up to him as did Miroku who was running to the scene as soon as she had been taken. "I did it again!" He stood up, grasping his throat.  
"It wasn't your fault Inuyasha." Sango said reassuringly.  
"It was, it was all my fault. I couldn't get up to save her. Damn you Naraku!!!!!" He ran in the direction that he could smell the demon, but he left in such a rush his scent was very faint and very hard to track. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all climbed onto Kirara, following the frantic hanyou into the horizon.  
  
SPOILERS...YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! AN: Haha! Cliffhanger! Sorry I couldn't resist..now...Ayame13 Kikyo dies in 124, but I have a feeling she'll be back(dammit!) and your character Ayame comes in episodes 83 and 84. Now for you Heather, I haven't seen 137, but I've read very interesting summaries about it, but I don't know if they are true are not. Shorty40 I'm trying to make it easier to read.I hope it was a little better. Thank you Cutie Blossom for your kind comment and you too White Sango they helped me get over being flamed..lol..I will not let others bring me down! Until next chappie! 


	8. Heart of Ice

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine! Sorry it took me awhile to update, been busy with school this week..wooo hooo...anyways yeah..on with the story!  
Chapter 8:  
Kagome found herself in a dark, unreal quiet room. She wasn't bound or tied. She felt someone's eyes on her and it was the same freezing feeling she had, had when Jiyaki had paralyzed them all. Kagome tried to move, but it was useless. Then, she realized the demon sitting in the corner of the room. 'He's so freakin' creepy!' "Ano?"  
"Hmmm???"  
"Are you the one who took me? Aren't you Jiyaki?"  
"How sweet you remembered my name." He slithered like a snake over to her side. She tried to move away, but once again her body wouldn't obey her commands.  
"What is it that you want from me?"  
"Naraku wants you to help us find the jewel shard. The final shard."  
"There's only one left?!" Jiyaki nodded. "I will never help him!"  
"We knew you'd resist." He said smoothly. "That's why this spell that I cast on your friends hasn't dissolved fully. If you refuse to help, they shall freeze to death from the inside and out."  
"Nani?" Kagome was terrified. 'Inuyasha, Sango, and Kirara?' "How can you?"  
"Tsk tsk...a demon of ice would never reveal his secrets." Kagome only rolled her eyes. "You are very pretty." Kagome's eyes opened wide with shock.  
"Th-thank you, I guess." Then, it was as if a weight was lifted off of her body. She was able to move again.  
"I can see why that hanyou is so very protective of you."  
"Huh? Inuyasha? You've gotta be joking. He and I have no such relationship." 'He still loves her.' Kagome got a weepy look in her eyes. 'Why am I talking to him about this?!' "It has nothing to do with you." She said quietly.  
"Sure." He leaned up against the wall and closed his eyes, smiling.  
"What are you smiling about?"  
"Oh it's so interesting how you humans are so complex; it amuses me."  
"Oh really?"  
"Now, will you or won't you join our forces?" He sighed. Kagome noticed how laid back he was, not at all what she had thought of him before. Jiyaki wasn't creepy much at all. "Will it be your friends' lives or will you work for us?" Kagome would much rather kill herself than to see Inuyasha and the others hurt.  
"I...I.." 'What am I going to do?'  
"You've got until your Prince in shining armor comes riding in on his white horse." Kagome giggled, which was a little unusual for the situation she was in. He looked up at her wide-eyed. "What're you laughing at girl?"  
"Inuyasha? A Prince in shining armor? Hahahaha!!!" He too couldn't hold a straight face and cracked a small smile. No one had ever made him feel so carefree.  
  
*Dammit! Where are you Kagome?* Inuyasha thought as he tried to catch her scent.  
"He's so worried, more than usual. Maybe it's because this is Naraku we're dealing with."  
"Uh-huh." Sango agreed as they rode on Kirara's back. Inuyasha smiled as he found a trail of scent marks. "Looks like he found something. Kirara follow him." The neko followed quickly in the hanyou's rapid movements, swerving in and out of the heavily forested woods.  
*I've got you now, you bastard. Kagome will never be hurt by you! I will not allow it!* They came across a rundown palace in the middle of the woods. "Kagome! Kagome! Are you in here?!" He called as he searched the palace.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. She and Jiyaki were in the courtyard awaiting his arrival. Inuyasha heard her voice and ran straight to her. She tried to run to him, but Jiyaki had put the restrains on all of them. "Jiyaki, please just let me go." She pleaded, but he only looked straight ahead at the offending hanyou. Sango and Miroku along with Shippo and Kirara stood frozen on the sidelines. Inuyasha once again broke the bonds on himself.  
"It won't work on me, youkai." He drew out the Tessaiga and held it out at Jiyaki. Something wasn't right, he was catching another scent from the castle. *Naraku?* He looked around.  
"What are you looking at?" Jiyaki said as he threw daggers of ice at Inuyasha, who dodged them barely. Kagome gasped and prayed this would turn out okay like it normally did. 'Please Inuyasha, be careful.' He sighed and nodded his head, forgetting that only he could hear it. She gazed up at his head nod and smiled. How he missed that smile, even if it had only been a few hours last time he saw her. Jiyaki blinked his eyes and this time Inuyasha was slowly turning into ice. *What is happening? I'm so cold.* "You ice freak! What are you doing?" He looked over his shoulder and Sango and Miroku along with the neko and kitsune were changing to ice. "What will it be Kagome-sama? You help us and I will let your friends live." "No Kagome! Don't you dare say yes!!!" "Kagome-chan, don't give up! We'll get through this alive!" Their bodies were transforming into ice and their faces were turning pale and their lips blue. 'Inuyasha. My friends.' Naraku, who had been in hiding, crept out of the palace. "I knew I smelt your god awful baboon stench." "Inuyasha, long time it has been. So, girl what will it be? Work for me or let your friends die?" Jiyaki saw the look on her face and his heart of ice had melted. 'Why am I having this feeling?' The ice surrounding the group started to slow down. 'For a human girl? Why is she different?' The ice began to melt. "Jiyaki! What are you doing?!" Naraku bellowed. "I can't." "What do you mean you can't? You worthless insect. You were always a waste of my time." "Jiyaki?" Kagome looked into his eyes astonished. "I can't bare to look at your sad fa-" Naraku had stabbed his minion in the heart with one of his tentacles(I don't know what else to call his weird appendages). "Pathetic. I thought he was stronger than that." "You bastard!" Kagome knelt beside the fallen demon. "You are very beautiful Ka-go-me." He slumped onto the dirt. "I can't believe you! I will never forgive you!" Naraku grabbed the girl's arm, twisting it. She screamed in pain as she heard a crack. "What are you going to do? You're worthless without your group to protect you." "Sankon Tessou!" Inuyasha swung at the youkai, but Naraku dodged it and jumped, like the monkey he is, onto the roof. "You coward!" "We will meet again." "No shit." Naraku only smirked and headed into the trees. 'OW! I can't move it. He broke it. He's right I'm worthless, can't even protect myself.' Inuyasha turned back around and noticed Kagome holding her arm. "Don't touch it. You'll only make it worse." Tears were flowing down her cheeks, not only from the pain, but from how horribly treated Jiyaki was. "So unfair. He wasn't like the other minions. He had a heart." Inuyasha only sighed and motioned for the monk to help him bury and seal the ice youkai. After they were done, Inuyasha went to the task of helping Sango put a splint on Kagome's arm. She screamed in agony as Sango put it in place. She had grasped Inuyasha's hand tightly. "There done." "Gosh, that hurt." "Shall we set up camp here tonight?" "Sounds good to me." "Sure." "Inuyasha?" "Hai?" "Thank you for saving me again." She smiled lightly. "No problem, Kagome."  
  
AN: I hope you guys liked it! God that was a hard chapter to write, maybe it's because I'm sick and it's my bedtime. I dunno...well goodnight all! Until next chappie! 


	9. Need Warmth?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine! YAY 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! OMG I'M SOOOO HAPPY!! THANK YOU EVERYONE! THANK YOU POOT FOR BEING THE 100TH! "Speaking" *Inuyasha's thoughts* 'Someone's thoughts'  
  
Chapter 9:  
Shivering in the pitch black clearing, Kagome tried to gain warmth from her sleeping bag, but to no avail. The campfire had long gone out and a chilled breeze whipped around her form. 'It's so cold.' Her teeth were chattering.  
*Stupid girl. That's what she gets for not wearing more clothes.* He sighed and curled up in a ball on the tree limb. Kagome's chattering didn't stop, but only grew worse and Inuyasha was starting to get annoyed. "Could you keep it down there?"  
"Sorry, it's just so cold." Inuyasha only sighed and crossed his arms across his chest. 'Can't he take a hint?'  
*Hint?*  
"So cold." 'Density level 100%, Inuyasha.'  
"Nani?!"  
"Nothing." Kagome wrapped herself in the blanket tighter, as if it could get any closer to her body. He looked closely at her and noticed how blue her lips were. Sighing, he jumped down from the tree. 'He actually came down?' Inuyasha took his fire rat robe off and wrapped it around her.  
"You'll catch a cold."  
"Arigato." She pulled the still warm robe close to her body. 'Okay so maybe he's not so dense after all.' He only smirked and jumped back up into the limb. "Aren't you cold?"  
"Hanyou." He said as if that would explain it all.  
"So?"  
"My demon blood keeps me warm."  
"Oh." 'Weird.'  
*I knew she thought that, but why did that hurt? So what? She thinks I'm weird.*  
'How convenient. I wish I had my own heat.' Surprised by the comeback of her first thought of his weird body, Inuyasha stared down at the girl who was smiling contently. 'I'm only a frail girl anyways. Not strong at all.' She stared at her broken arm and frowned. Inuyasha sat there just watching and listening to her thoughts. Then the shivering was back and the chattering of teeth.  
"Dammit woman! Aren't you warm enough?"  
"NO! You don't have to be so rude. I know how sensitive your ears are to the smallest of noises. Get over it!" 'Baka. I can't help it.'  
*She's acting as though I can do something about it. What the heck does she frickin' want?* He looked down at the girl in question. She was staring intently back at him. "What?!" She sighed in defeat. *Why doesn't she just tell me or think something?*  
'If only Inuyasha were a girl.'  
*What the fuck?!!!!!!!! What's that supposed to-* His thoughts were interrupted by hers.  
'I need body heat!'  
*Oh. The lech would have no problem with this, but I don't know how to handle this kind of thing. Will she let me?* She had rolled back on her side, not facing him. Inuyasha jumped lightly back on the ground and crept by her side. Kagome, hearing the footsteps, jumped up and spun around to face him. Shocked, she just gazed at him.  
'What is all this about? It's like he wants to talk, but Inuyasha doesn't usually want to talk.' "What are you doing?"  
"Hmmm? Oh nothing, I just felt like sitting down here. Plus the fire needs to be re-lit, ne?" He got up and took some of her matches, lighting the campfire again. Inuyasha then came back and sat next to her. He glanced quickly at her face, which had a confused feeling to it. Her lips still had a trace of blue to them. *She's cold. Should I? Could I?* Without anymore hesitation he grabbed her waist, pulling his robe over the both of them. She gasped from the close embrace.  
"Inuyasha? Are you delirious? Do have a fever?"  
"What would give you that idea?"  
"Ummm..."  
*She's still shaking and she's cold.* He felt the goosebumps forming on her skin as he pulled her closer, hoping to help warm her up. "You might catch a cold, you'll only slow us down."  
"I'll only be a burden. Is that what you're saying?" 'Is that the only reason for holding me like this, Inuyasha?'  
"That's not what I meant. I just don't-"  
"Don't what?" She had pulled away from him with a hurt expression on her face.  
"I don't want to see you dragged down by a measly little cold." He spat out and ended it with his favorite expression, "Keh!" Kagome smiled and understood, pulling back into his warmth.  
'He's worried about me. I'm so relieved.' "Arigato Inuyasha. I feel warm now." Forgetting about her injured arm, she put pressure on it and winced. 'Ow.'  
"You alright? How's that arm?"  
"It's just sore." She rolled her eyes at her own weakness of getting injured. 'Like I said, weak.'  
"Don't try and act tough, Kagome. I know it hurts."  
"Ha! Me act tough?"  
"You're not a weak person, you're strong." Kagome only rolled her eyes.  
"I let myself get hurt again. I can never protect myself; I have to have you or the others help me." Inuyasha sighed and took his arm up behind her, pulling her again towards him. They stayed silent for awhile, watching the dying fire. Kagome couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and they closed with sleep. Inuyasha smiled as the he watched the sleeping miko in his arms, not someone else's, but his. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel relaxed and he too fell asleep.  
  
Elizabeth: No Inuyasha and Kagome have not kissed in the series, but they have in the 2nd movie, but only to keep Inuyasha from transforming into his demon self. Sanko-neko: Inuyasha transforms into demon form 4 times, but five if you count the 2nd movie. Kouga never tells Kagome he doesn't love her and Ayame(red-haired wolf girl) claims to be Kouga's fiancé, he promised to marry her a long time ago ep. 83 and 84. Kagome and Kagome have not said I love you yet...damn... 


	10. Morning!

Disclaimer: Fanfic..got it? Before I start I'd like to credit my friend banryuu for helping me with the last chapter! She's on ff.net too so go and check out her Inuyasha story. It's soooo good and she needs to frickin' update...I've been buggin' her about it..hehe..so yeah enough advertisement. She's helping me out on this one too..smile. On with the story!  
  
Chapter 10:  
The morning sun peaked over the forest, sending scattered rays of light around the campsite. Miroku opened his drooping eyes and spotted the couple snuggled up in each other's arms. He smirked and got up, stretching. 'Didn't think he had it in him.' Miroku then looked over at the half-awake taijya. "Oi, Sango look at that." He whispered as he pointed to the pair. Sango rubbed her eyes as if she couldn't quite believe the beautiful picture before her. She covered her hand over her mouth, trying not to giggle.  
*Damn, they saw us already.* Inuyasha's ears flipped back and forth angrily. Miroku noticed this and backed away slowly with his hands in front of him.  
"I didn't mean to intrude, but you are in front of the whole group, Inuyasha." Inuyasha only grunted which made the sleeping girl wake in his arms. It was such a pleasant feeling being wrapped securely in his embrace and she wanted to stay like that forever. She nuzzled even further against his body and moaned comfortably, making the hanyou blush bright scarlet.  
'I don't want to move. So soft and fuzzy.'  
*Eh?! Fuzzy?*  
'Like a puppy.'  
*Keh!*  
'Maybe if I just pretend to still be asleep.'  
*No way! This is too much, girl! You're embarrassing me, I don't want to move either, but with the bouzu's staring.* Just then a furry rodent like creature hurtled at the fake sleeping girl in Inuyasha's grasp.  
  
"Ooof! Shippo-chan!" Kagome grabbed the kitsune and hugged him, finally getting out of the haori. Inuyasha snarled and stood up, stretching.  
*I'll thank the fuzzball later. Feh. Now how will I explain myself? Too complicated.* He scratched his head and jumped off to find some breakfast.  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome put down the kitsune and chased the hanyou. 'What's his problem?' She went to the stream first and sure enough he was in the river fishing. She hid in the bushes and watched him. 'He looks so kawaii and sexy.' He had taken off his haori and was in his white inner shirt, which was soaking wet. Inuyasha turned and scanned the area around the river, his ears going a mile a minute. His nose twitched as well. 'Uh- oh...did he find me out?' She ducked behind the bush, waiting for him to come. In a matter of seconds he was separating the bushes.  
"Kagome?" He cocked his head to the side. *She followed me?*  
"Nani?" She said innocently, her eyelashes fluttering.  
"Why'd you follow me?"  
"I thought you were mad or something. You just left without a word."  
"I was only getting breakfast."  
"I thought you were mad about last night; I'm sorry if you felt uncomfortable."  
*I was rather comfortable.* "No everything's okay. I'm not mad. You don't have a cold, ne?"  
"No." She said as she turned a shade of pink.  
"Good. Now, let's go back to camp and cook up some breakfast." Kagome smiled and wondered why on earth he was being so kind and not the jerk as he always was. They headed back to the campground by the abandoned palace. Miroku and Sango had already set up the fire again. 'Hmmm. Some interesting developments.' Inuyasha gave the monk a look of: I will kill you at the opportune time I find. 'Is he like a mind reader? I coulda sworn that look was pure evil.' Miroku turned his gaze to the fire, a sweatdrop formed. Inuyasha only smirked at Miroku's reaction to his glare.  
"Here." Inuyasha threw the fish onto the ground and Sango took them, as well as Kagome, and started to clean them off.  
After they had eaten they set back off in search of Naraku. "Ano, Inuyasha?"  
"What is it, bouzu?" Inuyasha sighed as he walked next to him.  
"So what was all that about this morning?" 'Did you get some? I'm so jealous.' Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
"None of your business."  
"Oh come on, Inuyasha. I'm dying to know."  
"You'll die even before I tell you." Inuyasha smart-assed. *He's so damn persistent. Maybe if I tell him he'll back off. Naw, unlikely.*  
"Harsh words, I'm hurt. I thought you trusted me."  
"I don't trust you as far as I can through you, even though that's pretty far." Miroku chuckled and crossed his arms.  
'You're just too cowardly to admit your weakness for Kagome-sama. You love her.'  
*He's not getting away with that one!* Inuyasha growled low in his throat, sending the houshi farther away from him. "Fine! You win alright!"  
"Okay, so tell me." He was acting like a gossiping school girl dying to know some juicy details.  
"She was cold, so I gave her my haori."  
"I figured that much out, but how did you end up in that haori also?" He smirked.  
"She was still cold, so I warmed her up and I ended up falling asleep. I didn't want her to catch a cold."  
'Interesting, he was worried about her health. I only wish I could do the same for Sango. Sango, unlike Kagome, isn't willing to let me. I'd get the shit beat out of me if I tried that.' Inuyasha snorted and pictured it in his head. He saw Miroku trying to wrap his arms around the taijya's waist with her taking hiraikotsu and hitting him where the sun doesn't shine. Inuyasha winced and shook his head pleading for his mind to kick those mental pictures out of there. "What's so funny?"  
"Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
The girls were watching the two chat ahead of them. They were riding on Kirara. "So, Kagome-chan?"  
'Oh, great here we go.' "Hai?"  
"What happened between you two last night?" She grinned devilishly.  
"I knew you would ask that."  
"Anything of great importance?" Kagome remembered about the comment Inuyasha had said: "You're not a weak person; you're strong." Kagome had almost forgotten about that.  
"Ano..."  
"So?"  
"I was cold and he wrapped himself and his haori over me." Sango smiled and patted the girl on the back. "I don't know what it is, but Inuyasha seems happier recently."  
"I've noticed it too. He's more open with me now. It's rather odd, but I'm not complaining." She smiled as did Sango.  
  
"Damn, Jyaki you failed me." Naraku cursed as he let the almost completed shikon no tama roll around in his palm. "What shall I throw at them next?"  
  
AN: Yes banryuu did help me more on this chappie. I gotta give her credit cuz she's got so many good ideas. Well nothing more to say except a THANK YOU to DarkMoon1. That review cheered me up a lot and I agree whole- heartedly with you about how Inuyasha and Kikyo suck as a couple. I mean c'mon she's already dead. Well, Wakedori Ramen this is for you. I hate Kikyo, that's MY opinion as you have yours. And no I did not -brag- as you say. I was only offering my knowledge to those who don't want to search through all the episode summaries on Inuyashaworld.com, and just to let you know most of those summaries are wrong, especially in the higher episodes. I don't know if you meant to be rude, but it came off that way. By the way guys if you ever want to know about anything Inuyasha(episodes per say)go to Inuyashaworld.com. I have nothing more to say so, until next chapter! 


	11. Familiar Whiskered Faces

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine..boo frickity hoo.. AN: I just want to say thx to all my loyal reviewers out there! Thx you so much for reading my story!  
  
Chapter 11:  
The group walked the dirt path before them as usual and nothing out of the ordinary had occurred recently. Things were rather peaceful for once. Kagome gazed up at the blue sky and stretched out her arms, sighing. 'It's such a pretty day.' Inuyasha only charged on alongside the monk, who earlier had a run-in with a certain Taijya's wrath on his face yet again.  
"I don't know why you always do that." Inuyasha sighed as he looked at the pathetic houshi.  
"I don't know why either." He hung his down and smirked, rubbing his cheek. 'I can't keep my hands to myself; oh well at least I get to even be close to such a fascinating woman.' Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he was now very accustomed to from hearing the other's thoughts instead of responding verbally to them. He had learned so much in this past week about his comrades that he traveled and fought together with. Inuyasha had a greater understanding to Miroku's reasons for groping, Sango's true feelings for the monk, and Kagome, well Kagome hadn't really opened herself up enough for him to really understand her. Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. "Inuyasha? What is it?" A rustling from the bushes was heard along the path.  
"Shit we've been surrounded." He cursed as he drew out Tessaiga. Sango changed quickly into her fighting outfit and Kirara transformed. Kagome dropped her backpack and took out her bow and arrows. The rustling in the bushes became louder and a small cat-like demon appeared before Inuyasha's party. He had pointed brown ears atop his head and a brown fluffy tail much like Shippo's. "Eh?!"  
"Hey! It's you! Brother!" Inuyasha blinked as the demon clung to him. "It's been so long!"  
"EH!!!???" The group all said in unison, backing away.  
"Ummm." Kagome tried sort out her response to this sudden info thrown her way. "Brother?"  
"I knew we'd meet again! Don't you remember me? Bunza?"  
"Oh you're that runt I-" He stopped dead in his comment, not wanting to admit how he helped the little mountain cat demon.  
'So, his father was not only into humans, but cats as well? He was quite the busy one.' Inuyasha's eye started to twitch and he clenched his fist trying to hold in his anger at the monk's stupidity. Inuyasha pried the cat from him and set him on the ground.  
"Don't you remember me? Remember we were training together at Toutusai's to learn how to break barriers? You were amazing! You saved my whole tribe from that grasshopper youkai." Inuyasha was so embarrassed because his good deed had gotten out into the open. Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Sango stood there with their jaws down to the ground.  
'Inuyasha? Help willingly? He is even letting him call him brother. This is so unlike him, but I like it. That was so selfless of him.' Kagome smiled at the hanyou before him and had a new sense of the softness of his rock-solid exterior heart. Inuyasha smiled embarrassed back at her. Kagome walked up to him and patted his back. "So, you helped this little neko?" With flushed cheeks he nodded a yes. Just then the rest of the mountain cat regime came out of hiding. The leader, Bunza's father, came up to the inu hanyou.  
"Funny how we run into each other again. I can never thank you enough for what you did for my tribe."  
"Keh, it wasn't that big of a deal."  
"No, really thank you. I never did get to repay your help last time. How about we put you up for the night?"  
"Ano, you are Mountain Cat youkai are you not?" Miroku asked politely.  
"Hai."  
"Well why aren't you living in the mountains?"  
"Our home has been overrun with youkai, just a couple of months ago. We thought it best to move."  
"Oh, I see." 'Overrun with demons. Is this Naraku's doing again?' Inuyasha's ears perked up at the monk's thought. "Well we'd be more than happy to accept your offer."  
"Glad to hear it. Well, I'll show you to our camp." Bunza took Inuyasha's hand.  
"C'mon Brother."  
"Okay..." He sighed as he was led by the neko. Bunza looked back at the kitsune.  
"Hey, Inuyasha?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"I remember when you took care of me and you told me the reason for helping me was because you had a friend like me. Is that him?" Inuyasha grunted and nodded. "Thought so." Bunza smiled. Kagome was watching and was grinning ear to ear.  
"Say, Kagome-chan?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Isn't it kawaii?"  
"Yup, I only wish he was like this with Shippo." Kagome sighed.  
"We're here." Came the announcement from the cat leader. The camp was small and centered around a large campfire. Nests of dried leaves and branches were scattered all over the ground. "I know it's not much to look at, but it's better than nothing. Now wait here while we prepare some food." The group sat down around the fire, while watchful eyes stared at them from various bushes and trees.  
"C'mon you scaredy cats! He's the one who saved our tribe before, remember?" The youkai came out timidly and sat on the other side of the fire. 'Oh well.' Bunza sighed. Some of the female cats set up the beds and prepared the fried fish for dinner. They were silent as they worked, but ever the skillful of hosts.  
"So, Bunza was it?"  
"Hmmm? Oh yeah."  
"I'm Kagome, it's nice to meet you. So, what exactly did Inuyasha do to help you? He never told me or any of us." She looked over at the hanyou who was blushing even brighter than the fire. Bunza leaned over to Inuyasha and whispered:  
"Is she with you? I mean is she your mate? Cuz she's very nice and pretty for a human girl." Inuyasha blew a fuse and cupped his hand over the cat's mouth. Kagome, confused to what the cat might have asked, only raised her eyebrow.  
"Inuyasha let him go. I want to hear how you two met." She smiled as he tossed her Bunza. "That was rude." Inuyasha only keh'd and hopped up into a tree, away from the camp. "Inuyasha! Oh well don't mind him, he'll be back. Now tell me the story." Bunza made himself comfortable and told her the story.  
  
AN: Inuyasha went to Toutosai to learn how to break a very strong barrier and he met Bunza who wanted to learn the same thing. Bunza wanted to learn how to break a barrier to save his father, who was trapped in a barrier of a youkai. Inuyasha helped him out and freed his father. That's pretty much the story..episode 72! Hope you enjoyed it! Until next chappie! 


	12. Inuyasha's Revelation

Disclaimer: Fanfic...need I say more?  
  
AN: Sorry it took awhile to update, I've been busy with exams and other stuff. SO well here you go.  
  
Chapter 12:  
Inuyasha watched silently as the girl slept. The neko had curled up in her arms and fallen to sleep as well as the kitsune after he had told the story. Inuyasha had to admit he did a good job, especially when he told of the fight between the mantis-like youkai and him. The fire had died down and was still making soft crackling sounds. He finally was able to close his eyes now that the sound of the purring had faded. 'Inuyasha.' Inuyasha shot straight up and gazed down at Kagome.  
*Is she dreaming about me or something?* He listened closely and remembered the one time she was dreaming and said his name, but that was out loud and after that she sat him. He cringed at the thought. Inuyasha hated to be sat when he was in a tree.  
'You're just too sweet.' He blinked his golden eyes at the girl, awaiting her next thought. 'No, no stop that. We mustn't. Stop licking my face! Hehe that tickles, stop!' He raised an eyebrow and noticed a goofy grin on her face.  
*What on earth is she dreaming about? Me licking her? Not a bad thou-hold on wait a second!* He shook his head and twitched his ears. *She would never want a dirty hanyou doing things like that, would she?* Kagome still had the goofy grin on her face. Her thoughts had stopped though and Inuyasha leaned back on the tree. *My mate huh, Bunza?* Inuyasha smiled and finally was able to shut his eyes.  
  
Morning came and the camp woke up with sounds of preparing food. Inuyasha opened his lazy eyes and yawned much in the same way a dog would. He heard muffled laughter from below him. "What are you laughing at girl?"  
"You just look so kawaii when act like a dog. Ooops." She covered her hand over her mouth. 'I said it out loud? He probably thinks that's weird.' Inuyasha jumped down from the tree, landing right next to her. "Sorry bout that."  
"Bout what?" He blinked his golden eyes at her and smirked.  
'What's this all about?' They walked closer to the fire and smelled the cooking breakfast.  
"Inuyasha!" Bunza grabbed hold of his leg.  
"OI! What is it, Bunza?" He sighed as he once again pried the youkai off of his leg.  
"Are you staying for breakfast?"  
"Is that all you wanted to ask me?" Bunza nodded his head and grinned.  
"Sure." Kagome liked this Inuyasha, more than he knew.  
'Looks like Inuyasha has a fan.' Inuyasha shot a glare at the monk, who only smiled back. "Nani, Inuyasha?"  
"What are you laughing at, Bouzu?"  
"Oh I was only thinking that you have a fan." He chuckled.  
"Monk.." Inuyasha clenched his fists.  
"I was only joking. Can't you take a joke?" Kagome and Inuyasha sat down and were served more fish, but with some eggs this time.  
'Is fish all they eat?' Kagome thought as she picked at the fried fish. 'Well, they are cats.' She sweat dropped.  
"Well we better get going again today, huh?"  
*She actually wants to travel?*  
'That caught his attention.'  
*Messing with my head again.* "I was about to say that." Inuyasha grunted as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.  
"I figured as much, so I said it for you." She laughed as she patted his back. "But before we go, I need a bath if you don't mind."  
"I know."  
"Oi!" She pulled on one of his ears and he yelped like a puppy.  
"That hurt, wench!" Kagome stood up and stomped off, grabbing Sango's hand in the process, with her good arm.  
"Oi, Kagome-chan!"  
"We're going to take a bath, Sango-chan. Don't you want to feel fresh for our journey?" She said through gritted teeth.  
"Alright, you can let go now." Kagome let her go and Sango followed.  
  
"What did you say now, Inuyasha, you insensitive jerk?" Miroku said in a girly voice trying to mock Kagome's voice, but before he could get an answer a rock was thrown at his head, knocking him out. "Kagome-sa-ma." He whimpered before he went to sleep.  
*Why did I say that? She doesn't smell bad; she never does. I am a jerk.* Inuyasha rested his head on his hand and shut his eyes, sighing aloud.  
"Why is Kagome-nee-chan upset?" A little voice asked, only inches away from Inuyasha.  
"I was rude to her." He sighed.  
"You're never gonna get her to be your mate if you do that brother."  
*Now I'm getting advice from a little neko, but he's right. Whoa! I never thought of that before; Kagome, my mate?* "Shut up already."  
"He won't admit it, but Inuyasha does like Kagome." Shippo added his two cents in only to get bopped on the head.  
"You shut up too!" Inuyasha hopped off into the woods to sort out his new revelation: Kagome and him, mates?  
  
Well that's it for today..thx for reading and reviewing thus far! I appreciate it a lot! Oh and for wingweaver I get all my episodes off of Kazaa because they don't have any above 52 dubbed in English, not yet anyway. Or you can buy them off of eBay, but it's not cheap. SO I hope that answers your question! ;) Until next chappie! 


	13. Heart to Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha....what are you looking at, what more do you want? *raises eyebrow*  
  
Author's note: Oh my gosh am I so sorry! I haven't updated in ages....I've had writer's block and other things happening...I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting, now on with the story!  
  
Chapter13:  
  
Inuyasha jumped through the trees, more in the manner of a monkey than a dog, and when he found a suitable branch he hunkered down against. He always thought of Kagome as a friend, but lately, ever since the harpy screwed up his hearing, he noticed that he became more aware of her. Her feelings and thoughts mattered to him; Inuyasha realized he wanted to make her happy. Sighing, he rested his head on his hand sorting out these emotions and thoughts of his. What did he want? He wanted Kagome to be with him forever, but wouldn't that eventually mean they'd become mates?  
  
Kagome searched the camp for the hanyou after she had finished bathing, wondering where on earth he had gone. She had long forgotten the rude remark he made earlier about her smelling bad. She noticed the neko and kitsune playing with Shippo's toys. "Ano, Shippo?"  
  
"Hai, Kagome?" He looked up and smiled at his surrogate mother.  
  
"Where did Inuyasha go?"  
  
"Into the forest." The fox child replied simply.  
  
"Why?" She questioned him, hoping he would at least give her some details.  
  
"I only suggested that you two would become mates." Bunza replied. Kagome blushed and stared at the little cat demon.  
  
"You said that?"  
  
"Uh huh. I said he shouldn't be treating his mate that way." He smiled as he went back to playing. Kagome was curious now; why would Inuyasha become so flustered about that? If someone had said that before he would just deny it and yell some obscenity. Giving in to her urge, Kagome ran into the woods, hoping to find him and maybe have him answer some questions.  
  
Inuyasha, still up in his tree limb, thought through his mind; he didn't do this that often, but he couldn't help it. So deep in thought was he, he didn't notice the rock that pummeled his head. "Ouch! Who's there?" He looked towards the ground and there she was looking at him with worried eyes. *What is she thinking?* He looked back at her, waiting for a answer. "Oh it's only you; what do you want?" He huffed as he leaned back against the tree. Glaring at him, she found her answer.  
  
"Osuwari!" Inuyasha plunged down to the ground, with a thump. Dirt flew up and a rock hit the girl's bad arm. "Itai!" She yelled, as she grabbed her slung arm. 'That was stupid!' She sat down, trying to keep tears from coming, but to no avail. Inuyasha having heard her cry and thought, got up as soon as the spell wore off.  
  
"That's what you get, baka." He said smugly. *Dammit, why must I be a jerk?!* Kagome didn't move or lift up her head to give him a glare. *Oh, shit; she's really mad this time.* "Kagome, I didn't....mean...." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. It broke his heart; here he had just decided he wanted her happy and he made her unhappy once again. "I'm sorry; are you alright?" He moved close to her to examine her arm; she didn't pull away which was a good sign. *This is so odd; why can't I hear her thoughts?* "Good, it's not bleeding." Inuyasha realized how close he had gotten to the miko and backed away, awaiting for her to respond to him. She wiped away the tears that threatened to fall and smiled. Inuyasha was taken aback.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" He said in a calm serious voice.  
  
"You're being so sweet." She smiled as she adjusted her arm in the sling, wincing. "Why?" She cocked her head to the side watching his face change from a rosy pink to a deep red.  
  
"What of it?" Kagome rolled her eyes. 'He's back.'  
  
"I was worried about you; why did you run off?"  
  
"Keh! I had to sort out something."  
  
"Such as?" She smirked, knowing he probably wouldn't answer her.  
  
"My thoughts! Can't a guy get some privacy to think?"  
  
"Oh, sorry." She looked down to the ground. 'Wonder what he was thinking about? Maybe what Bunza had asked? I wish.'  
  
*Huh? She knows about that? She wishes, what exactly?* He looked at the girl again. *Should I?* Without further hesitation, he lifted her chin with his hand, gazing into her eyes. Startled by this action, Kagome gasped, while blushing.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She breathed; Kagome couldn't look away. He gazed into her eyes, trying to read them. He pulled away in a flash.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...." He blushed. Kagome frowned. *I wish he would have taken the bait! I was just there.* "What?!" He said with shock, forgetting that that was a thought.  
  
"I was just wondering; why'd you stop?" She glanced up at him, blushing. *She can't love me, can she? What was she waiting for me to do.....*Many ideas popped into his mind. He shook his head at the thoughts that blocked his senses. Kagome watched as the confused hanyou paced back and forth. She walked slowly over to the boy and grabbed his arm, pulling him to her. *Huh?* His face showed with utter shock; what was she doing? "Finish what you started." She stated. He gulped and wondered: When had Kagome had become so demanding? "Well?" She placed her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his chest. Kagome listened to his swift pounding of his heart. 'Even if he doesn't love me, I can't help but always love him.' Inuyasha gasped at this. *Kagome loves me?* He lifted up her head to looked into her eyes, which were gleaming bright. She smiled as he blushed.  
  
"Kagome, what is it that you want?" He asked as he held her form gently, not wanting to hurt her arm. Blushing just as much, Kagome took the initiative and pressed her lips against his. His shock turned into passion as he returned her kiss. They broke apart. "Kagome." He breathed in her sweet scent. 'Does this mean Kikyo means nothing to him? Does he love me? What does this mean?' He looked at her slightly sad expression as he listened to her thoughts. This was true, what did this mean? "I choose you, Kagome."  
  
"Huh?" She looked up at him with confusion.  
  
"I choose you and no other."  
  
"You mean to tell me Kikyo means nothing to you?"  
  
"She doesn't mean nothing to me, but all I ever wanted for her was peace and I think now that she's gone from this world, she's at peace. I have to move on and now I know where my heart lies." Kagome's eyes widened as he whispered in her ear, ever so softly: "I love you, Kagome." Her heart soared and she tightened her hold on him.  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha." She cried happily. He swung her around in his arms. Never had he ever felt so free, never had he felt like a giant weight was lifted off his shoulders. She loved him back; she accepted him for who he was. What more could he ask for? After he set her gently on the ground, she took his lips again. Inuyasha suddenly pulled away. "Inuyasha? What is it?"  
  
"I smell Naraku! In that direction; kusu! That's the camp!" He hoisted the girl onto his back and they took off back to the camp.  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing this chapter....I love fluff! I apologize again for the long wait! 


	14. Stolen Willingly

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, he and his buddies belong to Rumiko Takahashi...simple as that....  
Chapter 14:  
  
With Kagome securely on his back, Inuyasha sped through the forest to the neko youkai camp. The forested area cleared and a painting of death was placed on the camp. Kagome gasped as she saw the bodies of all of the cats and of Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara laid on the ground. "Ah so you finally decided to show up, Inuyasha."  
  
"Naraku, you bastard! What have you done?" He roared, still having a firm hold on the girl on his back.  
  
"Don't worry, they're not dead, just paralyzed for the moment. They will die though if you don't agree to my terms. I am growing tired of searching for the last shard, as I'm sure you are too. If you hand over the miko, I will let them all live. Simple choice, ne?"  
  
"Like hell I'll let you take her!" He snarled. *What the hell am I gonna do?* Kagome was silent on his back and he felt a dampness on his back. "Kagome?" He questioned, concerned. "I won't let him take you; we'll figure something out."  
  
"What is your answer?" the wicked being persisted. Growing impatient, he grabbed the little neko demon by the throat, threatening to crush it. Inuyasha gasped as he recognized that it was Bunza. Kagome looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes, only to cover her hand to her mouth in horror. "I will kill if I need. Give her to me and everyone will be saved." Inuyasha growled and snarled. Kagome lowered herself off of the hanyou's back.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha breathed. 'I must do this.' "Kagome what are planning to do?"  
  
"Do you promise they will awaken, if I agree to go with you?" She said straight-faced. Naraku smirked and dropped the cat to the ground and bowed.  
  
"Of course, milady." Kagome hesitantly walked to the demon.  
  
"Kagome! You mustn't! We'll figure out another way! Dammit, Kagome, stop trying to act like you're not scared!" He spat out, but couldn't find himself to move to stop her. She turned to smile at him as if to reassure him everything would be fine. 'Don't be scared, let me actually help and protect the ones I love, Inuyasha. Please, don't stop me.' He was taken aback, unable to fully comprehend what she meant.  
  
"The only way I'll go with you is if you awaken them now." She commanded.  
  
"That would be ridiculous, you human scum." But unlike his usual action, he snapped his fingers and a mist cleared the camp. "My promise is fulfilled; now you are coming with me." Kagome didn't struggle, a promise was a promise. Naraku took her in his grasp and jumped away into the forest. Inuyasha was in complete and utter shock. He wanted to chase after them, but the way she thought the last comment, it was almost as if she wanted to just give up. She must have thought there'd be no other way. *Why? After we just....* He pounded a fist into the ground, tears poured out uncontrollably. The others began to stir and Miroku noticed the sobbing hanyou. Racing to his side, Miroku looked around to find the girl.  
  
"Where's Kagome-sama? Inuyasha?" 'What happened?'  
  
"Naraku threatened to kill all of you, unless Kagome went with him. She saved you all, by sacrificing herself. She went with him." Miroku's eyes widened. "She....she's g-gone." He stifled the tears that spilt down his face. One by one the hostages became conscious and Miroku explained the situation to them all. Inuyasha leaned on a tree and placed his red tear- stained face in his hands.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? We have to get her back!" Sango yelled, raising her voice. Inuyasha, realizing this too, stood up. With a look of pure determination, he charged to where the others stood. "Inuyasha?" Sango looked at the serious expression on his face.  
  
"He will not touch MY KAGOME!" He screamed. The others stared at the hanyou's outburst. "Why are we standing around here like idiots for, let's go!" The gang prepared to head out, collecting Kagome's bag and bow and arrows. As Inuyasha picked these items up he closed his eyes, frowning. *Kagome, I swear on my mother's grave, nothing will happen to you. I will not let another incident like Kikyo happen to you too.* Done with his reverie, they ran in the direction of Naraku's stench.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes for the journey, not wanting to look up at the demon. They landed smoothly and she opened her eyes. It was his palace and she sighed when he set her down. "What now?" She said dryly, still trying to hide her emotions of being separated from Inuyasha, especially right after they had confessed their love for one another. 'Damn you, Naraku!' A young boy walked out and greeted the priestess. "Kohaku?" She said in shock. The boy gazed at her and a smile crossed his features.  
  
"Kagome-sama?" He smiled as he took her hand.  
  
"Hai and you're Kohaku, ne?" He led Kagome to a room with a plush bed, but no other furniture decorated the room.  
  
"Hai, I am. This will be your room, for now. Lord Naraku wants you to feel comfortable." Kagome snorted. 'He wants me to be comfortable, huh? Bastard.'  
  
"What was that?" Inuyasha looked around; he could have sworn he heard Kagome's voice, but wasn't positive.  
  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" The monk asked him.  
  
"I just thought I heard something is all." He grunted as he tried to keep up with the scent trail left behind.  
  
Author's note: I'm back! Writer's block is now gone! Well, for now anyways....*sighs*.....I hope you enjoyed it....sorry about the last chapter. FF.net decided not to space it correctly when I uploaded it....~_~; 


	15. The Cat is Outta the Bag

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha....uh duh....  
Chapter 15:  
  
Kagome flopped her body onto the soft bed and sighed. She hoped Inuyasha was coming for her. 'Of course he is; he loves me, right?'  
  
Inuyasha twitched his ears. *Am I hearing things? Was that, her?* He squinted his eyes and looked around. "Inuyasha, are you sure you're alright?" Miroku asked when he saw the look of confusion on the hanyou's face again. Inuyasha knew something was up, but he decided to keep it to himself; his friends still didn't know he could hear their thoughts and he planned on keeping it that way.  
  
"Nothing, but I think we're making some good ground. Her scent hasn't faded completely yet. We must hurry before he does anything, that bastard." Inuyasha growled. His comrades nodded and Kirara quickened her pace, following the hanyou.  
  
A knock was heard at the miko's room. "Come in." She said, almost frightened, which she had every right to be scared. The young boy walked in, bringing a cup of tea to her. She looked at him cautiously. Was he under Naraku's control? "Ummm, arigatou." She took a sip from the cup, wearily.  
  
"It's not poisoned." Kohaku smiled. She smiled back and was warmed by his presence. Kagome took one last gulp and finished the tea. She handed it back to him.  
  
"Ne, Kohaku?" Just then, before she could ask any questions, Naraku entered the room casually. Kagome gulped. 'Oh great.'  
  
"I have found a lead on a shard; you're coming with me." He grabbed her broken limb. She retracted it sharply and cursed.  
  
"Bastard, remember, you hurt that arm." She narrowed her eyes at him. He bowed as a form of an apology. She only nodded in return with a glare plastered on her face.  
  
"Shall we?" He headed out of the room; she followed. 'Where are you, Inuyasha?'  
  
The group sprinted in the path that housed Naraku's scent. Inuyasha occasionally heard the girl, but her voice was muffled. *Why am I able to hear her; she's far out of range for me to hear her thoughts, right?* The monk was feeling the tension in the group's atmosphere, so, he decided to lighten the mood.  
  
"Houshi-sama! And at a time like this?!" Sango had slapped the monk after he decided to fondle her hind quarters once again. 'I knew that would lighten the mood.' He smiled. Inuyasha having heard this, blurted something out he shouldn't have.  
  
"Lighten the mood, my ass! It only causes more stress." Miroku stared wide-eyed at the hanyou. Inuyasha, realizing what he had just said, stopped dead in his tracks, as did the cat.  
  
"You...." Miroku gawked. "You can read thoughts? You knew I said that?" Inuyasha gulped.  
  
"What are you talking about, you moron. Of course I can't." He said in a tone that sounded so much like a false statement.  
  
"What was I thinking, Inuyasha? Tell me the exact line in my head." Miroku studied the embarrassed dog demon.  
  
"How the hell would I know?! We don't have time for this!"  
  
"Tell me Inuyasha; we're not going anywhere until you tell me."  
  
"Why does it matter, baka?!"  
  
"Oh so you can." The monk smirked. Inuyasha knew the cat was outta the bag and now he had no chance of covering this one up. Sango was just staring at the two wondering what in the world was Miroku thinking?  
  
"How did this happen, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha gritted his teeth and decided to briefly tell them.  
  
"Remember that damn harpy?" They nodded, "When she screeched, it messed up my hearing. Now I can hear all of your thoughts." They both blinked and then the monk smirked.  
  
"Okay so I'll think something and you repeat it back to me."  
  
"This isn't a game and I don't hafta!" 'Ahhh, so the dog doesn't want to take up the challenge.' Inuyasha snarled. Miroku pushed his luck further, trying to frustrate the hanyou. 'We all know what those two were doing in the forest earlier, you sly dog.' Inuyasha grunted. "Fine you just thought: We all know what those two were doing in the forest earlier, you sly dog. Happy, bastard?" He seethed. Miroku was stunned to say the least. Sango sat on Kirara, shaking her head. 'What was he thinking saying something like that?' "Want me to prove it to you too, Sango? You just thought: What was he thinking saying something like that?" Sango covered her mouth; this was dangerous, but she decided to test her theory. 'I love Houshi-sama's groping.' Inuyasha smirked; he could have some fun with this. "Want me to say that thought aloud?" She gasped as he whispered her exact words in her ear.  
  
"Ok, ok! I believe him! Let's go!" She hurriedly urged for the cat to go, but the monk was too quick and hopped on.  
  
"What was it that you were thinking, Lady Sango?" Miroku smiled deviously.  
  
"None of your business." She huffed as they traveled along. Inuyasha smiled, even through the turmoil of their mission to rescue his mate. 'Maybe I should test my luck.'  
  
"Don't even try, you hentai." Miroku retracted his hand. Sango smiled and stuck out her tongue at him. He sighed and dropped his head. His secret was out, but for some reason Inuyasha didn't care. Actually, he found it rather comical.  
  
Kagome was set on Kagura's feather and they fluttered after Naraku's lead. Suddenly she sensed another shard, but this one was heavily tainted, even more that Naraku's ball of Shikon. 'Is that even possible?' Kagura noticed the young miko's face and alerted Naraku. "The girl has sensed something!" He stared back at her and smirked.  
  
"Good, now where is it?" She glared at him. "You promised to help, miko." He glided over to her and twisted her bad arm; she squealed in pain. "I'll break it even further and worse if you don't tell me." She winced and gritted her teeth. 'Help! Inuyasha!'  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked. "Kagome! Kagome?!" He called, frantically searching the surrounding forest.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is it?" Sango questioned.  
  
"She's screaming, pain...I'm sensing her pain! Kagome?!"  
  
Hehe...cliffy, sorry couldn't help myself. Sorry it was rather short; writer's block just won't leave me alone! Well, I hope you enjoyed this! 


	16. Race For Time

Disclaimer: You know already, don't own Inuyasha, sadly enough.  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
Kagome refused to help the hanyou find the jewel shard, for if he did he would have the almost complete jewel, besides Kohaku's and Kouga's. He twisted her arm to a point where the bone broke the skin; she let out a blood curdling scream that echoed the whole area. She was sensing the tainted shard growing nearer. Suddenly, spikes flew straight at Naraku from the forest below. Kagura dodged the spikes, which sent Kagome falling to the ground. Naraku had already left to investigate the source of the spikes. "Ahhhh!" Kagome wailed as gravity took her body. She landed, fortunately, on a bed of dried leaves, but because of the blood she lost and the stress put on her body, she passed out. 'Inuyasha, where are you?' She thought before everything became dark.  
  
Inuyasha knew they were growing closer; he could smell the demon and Kagome. He didn't like the smell of blood that was rank in the air. He sniffed the air closely and realized it was hers. "Shit! She's hurt!" He cursed as he sped faster through the forest; Kirara was finding it hard to keep up. *Kagome, please don't give up! Not now!* The smell became stronger and he crinkled his nose.  
  
"Inuyasha! Over there!" The monk pointed at the base of a tree.  
  
"Kagome?!" He rushed to her side, thankful she was still alive. He cradled her in his arms and noticed how badly injured her arm was again. "That bastard, Kagome? Kagome, can you hear me?" She opened her eyes and smiled weakly.  
  
"You came; I'm so happy, Inu....yasha...." She slumped in his arms. His eyes widened, but her heart was still beating. Inuyasha tore his inner shirt and wrapped it around her arm to stop the blood flow.  
  
"Sango, please....could you?" Sango nodded and smiled as she took the young girl in her grasp.  
  
"I'll take care of her, Inuyasha. Go and kill that bastard." She smirked. Inuyasha silently thanked the taijya; she nodded in return. The men then headed off to find Naraku.  
  
Naraku stealthily stalked through the forest, watching for any movement that would give away the enemy's presence. Spikes were flung once again at him and he attacked the demon. A gigantic porcupine demon appeared and crushed the trees in its path. It sent quills at Naraku, piercing him; he cursed. 'This is the Shikon Shard.' From behind a yell was heard:  
  
"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha swung his Tessaiga at the youkai, blasting it to bits. A single sparkling shard flew out of the youkai, falling onto the ground. It was black and tainted; Inuyasha went to pick it up, but the evil aura it gave off did not permit him. "Shit." Naraku smirked at Inuyasha and went to pick it up only to find: it rejected him too.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" He yelled. Inuyasha smirked and started laughing as well as Miroku. None of them could pick it up, except for one person. 'So, I needed her anyways.' Inuyasha having heard this blocked Naraku's path.  
  
"Running again?" Naraku flung a tentacle at him, making the Tessaiga fly from his hands. "Damn you!" Inuyasha ran quickly to pick up his sword, but when he returned the hanyou was gone. "NO!" He screamed as he headed back to Kagome, knowing that Naraku was going to take her again. Miroku, figuring he couldn't keep up, waited by the shard.  
  
"Where's....Inu..yasha?" Kagome said softly.  
  
"Shhh, he went after Naraku. It'll be okay, just relax. You need to rest, Kagome-chan." Sango patted her head with a damp towel. She closed her eyes and nodded. Just then, Naraku jumped out of the bushes, giving no warning to the vulnerable taijya. Sango gasped as he tore Kagome from her arms. Kagome screamed in terror. "Naraku!" She screamed. "Shit!" She grabbed her hiraikotsu and hurled it at him. It grazed his shoulder, but did little damage. In retaliation he struck out a tentacle at her heart, but a fang deflected it. Inuyasha stood proud and rage was fired in his eyes.  
  
"Put her down." He commanded, while his voice wavered between murderous and sinister. Naraku chuckled. "What the fuck are you laughing at, you bastard?"  
  
"How pathetic you are. Here I am, holding your woman and you can't do anything. Don't you feel hopeless, weak?" Inuyasha snarled; Naraku's words were cutting into him.  
  
"Don't listen to him, Inuyasha!" Sango called, "He's trying to bring your defenses down!"  
  
"Shut up, human!" He yelled. Inuyasha broke out of his self-hating trance and focused on the demon.  
  
"Let her go!" He screamed, baring his fangs. Naraku had enough and took off into the woods, miko in hand. She had passed out again from the stress. Inuyasha, in pure determination, took off at high speed after him. Naraku reached his destination, the shard. Miroku looked up with shock.  
  
"Kagome-sama? Unhand her!" He yelled. Naraku ignored the monk's cries and laid the girl next to the shard, placing her palm up.  
  
"Stop it!" Inuyasha screamed as he scooped the girl in his arms. Naraku cursed. What was this, tag? The girl slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she found herself in her love's embrace.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She questioned.  
  
"Hai, I'm here. Kagome?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you have enough strength to purify the shard?" He asked, sincerity written all over his face.  
  
"I think so; let me try to stand." He set her gently on the dirt, his hands out to catch her if she fell. She didn't, she stood firm, her arm dangling at her side, all bandaged up. She reached the shard and fell to her knees, placing it in the palm of her hand. Kagome had purified it.  
  
"Inuyasha, I will be back. Make no mistake, I will complete the Shikon no Tama and you will be the first one to die by my hand."  
  
"Keh! Wimp! You lost this battle, you bastard." Kagome felt faint again and slumped to the ground. 'I'm alright, Inuyasha....just.....take me home.' Inuyasha smiled and carefully lifted her in his arms. Miroku sighed in relief.  
  
"Is Lady Sango alright?"  
  
"Hai, she's just fine. Why were you worried?" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Of course." He replied simply as a slight hint of pink played on his cheeks. 'I love her and I worry; it's only natural. Just how you are with her.' Inuyasha smiled at the monk, for once his comment wasn't perverted, but insightful. They traveled at a good pace to find Sango and Kirara.  
  
AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it's taking a little while to update; I'm finding it hard to write up.....*shrug* what can ya do? 


	17. Healing

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, sadly enough. (Otherwise Kagome and Inuyasha would be together by now! LOL) AN: Beware of the fluff! Toothbrush should be in hand!  
  
Chapter 17:  
  
Kagome felt the warm sunbeams against her face; she pushed herself up, putting pressure on her broken arm. "Arrghhhh!" She wailed in pain. Kagome fell back on the bed, her arm pulsing.  
  
"Kagome? Are you okay? Don't put pressure on it, don't push it." A soft, calm voice came from the side of her bed. She looked over and saw concerned golden eyes staring intently at her.  
  
"Inuyasha? I'm home...did you bring me here?" He nodded, a faint blush across his cheeks. She smiled, "Arigatou." He scratched the back of his head and grunted.  
  
"Keh! You scared me half to death, baka! Why'd you go with him that time? We coulda done something else. Your arm wouldn't be hurt so bad." He said the last part quietly and bowed his head, drooping his ears. She ignored the baka part of his rant and boldly lightly rubbed his ear. He began to purr softly at her touch. She smiled, 'So, he does like this.' Inuyasha lifted his head, this startled her and she retracted her hand. Inuyasha smirked. "Couldn't help yourself, could you?" She gasped and blushed. Kagome put her hand to her heart to try and slow its pace. Inuyasha heard her heartbeat and smiled.  
  
"No, I couldn't and I can't help doing this." She placed her rosy lips on his and kissed him deeply. He was surprised, but returned her affection happily. They broke the kiss and both had a tint of pink stained on their cheeks. He caressed her cheek with his claws, staring into her chocolate eyes.  
  
"How's your arm?" He questioned quietly. She looked down and noticed the cast on it, slung across her chest. 'Wow, I hadn't even noticed.'  
  
"I dunno, you tell me. How bad was it?" Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"The doc-tor said it was broken really bad and that you have to wear the cast for...ummm...a long time. You should ask your mom."  
  
"But, how bad, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha shut his eyes, still blaming himself for her injury. He wasn't there to protect his mate. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"  
  
"I....wasn't..."  
  
"Hmm?" She cocked her head to the side, blinking her eyes.  
  
"I wasn't there to protect you, to protect my mate." Kagome sighed.  
  
"It's alright; it was my own fault. I wouldn't tell Naraku where the jewel was." She smiled. "I'm okay and you saved me still." He felt renewed by her words. How can she be so forgiving? "Everything turned out alright. We got the shard." She smiled again, finding it hard not to. 'I love you so much.'  
  
"I love you too." He blurted out, not noticing it was a thought. Kagome blinked. 'He heard that?' Inuyasha looked up and saw the look on her face and realized what he had just done. "I have a secret." He stated bluntly. Kagome nodded still reeling from his 'I love you too' statement. "I can read people's thoughts; Miroku and Sango know already."  
  
"But how?" She looked at him confused.  
  
"That harpy, when she screamed messed up my hearing, now I can hear everyone's thoughts when they are close enough. Funny thing is...."  
  
"Hmmm?" Kagome was listening to him intently, still not believing him completely.  
  
"I heard your thoughts when Naraku had you. Even from far away." She gasped. "That's how I found you mostly." She smirked.  
  
"Yeah right, how is this even possible?" She smiled; he knew she was testing him.  
  
"So, you wanna prove me wrong?" He smirked his famous expression. She pursed her lips and began thinking. 'Kiss me.' He leaned over and kissed her lips. She gasped in shock. As they were kissing, 'I think I like this.' He grunted and smirked against her lips, kissing her passionately.  
  
"Kagome?! Are you up?!" Her mother called as she walked into the room. "Oh my, excuse me!" She quickly exited the room and shut the door behind her, smiling. 'Finally.' Inuyasha smiled and was happy to have her mother's approval.  
  
"Oh how embarrassing!" Kagome squealed; her face flushed.  
  
"It's alright; I don't think she cares." Kagome gave him a 'huh?' kinda look. "I heard her think....finally." He laughed. Kagome smiled and hugged him.  
  
"I like this little ability of yours. Find out anything good with it?" He blushed.  
  
"I found out that Sango likes the lecher's groping."  
  
"I already knew that." Kagome gave a wry smile.  
  
"Sure you would; you're a girl. Also, Miroku only gropes her for her attention."  
  
"I knew that too." She smirked.  
  
"Dammit! Why didn't I?"  
  
"You're dense." Kagome laughed. He grunted and crossed his arms across his chest. "Gomen, Inuyasha. Continue, any other interesting facts about our friends?"  
  
"You know everything already." He huffed.  
  
"Okay, why is it that those two haven't gotten together yet? Answer that."  
  
"Miroku doesn't want to leave her alone with a child if we don't defeat Naraku in time. But he loves her and her him." Inuyasha spoke softly, slightly embarrassed about telling her about their friends' love life, or lack of it.  
  
"Interesting. Well, I better get ready for the day. So, we can return soon. I'm sure they're worried." She swung her legs over the side of the bed, noticing the bruises and scabbed over scratches. She winced from the soreness.  
  
"I don't think we should go back just yet, Kagome. You still need to recover." He said seriously and sincerely.  
  
"But I feel icky! I need a bath at least!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and carefully picked her up. "Inuyasha!" She cried, but found it hard to fight against him because of her wounds. She blushed as he set her on the toilet seat. He began filling up the tub with warm water. He sat on the edge, watching it fill. 'When did he?'  
  
"Your mom told me to take care of you, so, she showed me how to do a few things. She'll be out most of the day." Once the tub had filled, Inuyasha opened a bottle of ointment and poured some in the water. Kagome was deeply touched. 'He really does love me. This is real.' He looked at her and smiled weakly.  
  
"Do you still doubt?" She had forgotten about his ability.  
  
"A little." She said softly, almost a whisper. He sighed and took her hand in his.  
  
"Kagome, I love you." He kissed her hand. "Now, go ahead and get in. I'll be right outside the door if you need help. Oh, I almost forgot." He took out a plastic bag and placed it around her cast. "Your mom said this can't get wet." She smiled.  
  
"Arigatou, Inuyasha." She kissed his cheek and he left the bathroom. Kagome then went to the task of trying to take her shirt off, groaning and grunting. She lost her balance and fell with a thump on the floor. "Itai!"  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha burst into the room, noticing the girl on the floor. He took her hand and pulled her up, carefully. "What happened?" She pouted and blushed.  
  
"I can't get the nightshirt off." He gulped, what was he supposed to do? Undress her?  
  
"Ummm....do you want me to help?" He blushed as he held up his hands in defense from being sat. She smiled. "Hmmm?" He looked up at her. She laughed.  
  
"Sure." He gulped again.  
  
"But that would mean I would get to see...." Kagome blushed.  
  
"You can shut your eyes, promise?" He nodded and didn't feel like being sat on this hard bathroom floor. Inuyasha blushed bright red as he moved closer to her as he took the shirt in his hands. He tried to think how to start. Okay, the bad arm with the hard thing on it. He shut his eyes and pulled the arm of the shirt over the cast. Then he repeated the same thing on the other side, then he slipped it off over her head. Inuyasha kept his eyes closed tight. Kagome sat there in her bra and panties now. She blushed. 'How will I be able to get the bra off?' Inuyasha thought as they sat there, What's a bra?  
  
"What's a bra, Kagome?" She blushed and explained briefly.  
  
"Ummmm, what covers my....breasts." She stated simply. Inuyasha let out a sigh.  
  
"Want me to help with that too?" He said nervously. She turned around and placed his hand on the clasp. "Hmmm?"  
  
"Unhook it." He nodded and fumbled with it for a little bit. She giggled and he finally got it unhooked. He removed it and placed the weird undergarment on the floor with her shirt. Kagome then quickly fidgeted out of her underwear. She got up to stand, but her knees gave out, Inuyasha caught her.....his eyes opened.  
  
"I'm sorry!" He shut them quick and tight. She smiled.  
  
"It's alright, but can you place me in the tub?" He nodded and picked her up carefully, reveling in the feeling of having her warm skin in contact with him. He set her in the water; she placed her cast over the side. "Thank you so much Inuyasha, ahhh it feels so good." He nodded, his eyes still firmly shut and turned to exit.  
  
"Tell me when you're done; I'll bring in your clean clothes." He then shut the door behind him. Kagome smiled brightly. 'So kawaii!' Inuyasha having heard this smirked and then he replayed the sight he had seen in the bathroom. She was close to him, so beautiful. He blushed and sat down against the door, awaiting her call.  
  
An: I hope you enjoyed this fluffy little scene....I love writing fluff....hehe! Hope you didn't get too many cavities! 


	18. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't not own Inuyasha...there, nuff said!  
  
Chapter 18:  
  
"Wonder how Lady Kagome is doing and I wonder....what they're doing?" A fairly decent sized log was tossed at the monk's head. "Itai! What was that for?" He pouted.  
  
"For being a perverted fool." Sango stated dryly as they walked slowly back to the demon cat campsite. They had left Shippo there with the cats for protection. Sango sighed. "I do wonder if Kagome-chan was told his secret though."  
  
"Oh come on Lady Sango, we all know Inuyasha's pride and embarrassment will have taken over."  
  
Back at the Higurashi residence:  
  
Blushing once again, Inuyasha had his eyes shut as he helped the schoolgirl dress herself. "God, why do you wear these...bra....things! They're so complicated to get on and off dammit!" He cursed as his long claws tried to hold onto the clasps. Kagome giggled quietly. "Finally!" He said as he snapped it in the back. "Woman's clothing is too frustrating, especially here in this time." He grumbled. Kagome loved listening to his ranting and complaints, finding it rather comical. "What in the hell are you laughing about?!"  
  
"Oh nothing." She said as he roughly pulled her shirt over her head. Kagome smiled. 'He's too funny when he's angry.' Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Are you what?" Kagome smiled as she pulled her skirt on. She was playing dumb, just to aggravate him more.  
  
"Don't play dumb, Kagome! I heard you think it!"  
  
"You can open your eyes now, Inuyasha."  
  
"Stop changing the subject!"  
  
"Let's go get something to eat; I am famished!" Kagome said as she headed down the stairs quickly. She lost her balance and slipped, banging her rear-end on the hard wooden stair. "Itai!"  
  
"Kagome! Baka! Be more careful." He said as he picked her carefully up.  
  
"Ow Ow Ow! My butt!" She covered her mouth and blushed. 'Ack! I can't believe I.....'  
  
"Are you alright?" Inuyasha smirked as he carried her downstairs, trying not to laugh. He set her carefully on the couch.  
  
"Ouch! Of all the....grrrrr." She growled and rolled her eyes. Inuyasha couldn't help it; he burst out laughing.  
  
"That was the funniest thing! You fell on your ass! That's what you get for changing the subject on me!"  
  
"Inuyasha, osuwari!"  
  
"Gyahhhh!!! Ooof!" He yipped as he landed face first into the floor.  
  
"You're lucky it's carpeted."  
  
Back in Time:  
  
"Sango! Miroku!" Shippo squealed as he lunged at the pair. "Huh? Where's Inuyasha and Kagome?! Oh no! They're....they're....dead! Waaaahhhh!"  
  
"Shippo, Shippo calm down. Inuyasha took Kagome home to get her arm healed. I'm sure they're just fine." The monk comforted.  
  
"Really?" He sniffled as he wiped away the tears.  
  
"Really." Sango smiled as ruffled the kitsune's red hair. Just then a tug was felt on Sango's skirt. "Hmmm?" She looked down.  
  
"Is Inuyasha alright and Kagome?" Bunza asked.  
  
"Yeah, they're just fine. He took Kagome home for awhile is all." Sango smiled again. Miroku marveled in her kindness and sweet tone as she talked to the children. 'She'll make a wonderful mother.' He sighed; she looked up. "Is everything alright Houshi-sama?"  
  
"Oh yes, but I think we must wait back at the well for those two, don't you?" He smiled.  
  
"That's a good idea." The taijya nodded as she set the kitsune down.  
  
"So, I guess this is good-bye for now huh?" Bunza smirked at Shippo.  
  
"Yup, we'll be seeing ya!" They shook hands and Shippo went back to join his friends. "Bye!" The whole cat pack joined up with Bunza and waved good-bye as well.  
  
"Thank you again for all your hospitality!" Miroku yelled as they walked into the forest.  
  
"Not a problem!" Bunza's father replied with a toothy smile.  
  
"Yes thank you so much!" Sango called as she hopped onto Kirara, Shippo and Miroku following her lead. They were off again headed back to Kaede's village.  
  
Future:  
  
After getting up from his 'fall', Inuyasha and Kagome began their usual bickering. Although, by the end of the argument you knew who clearly won. "Gosh, how could I not laugh at your stupidity for falling? I helped you up right after didn't I?" Kagome sighed.  
  
"C'mere." She commanded. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.  
  
" No way! I am not your trained pet."  
  
"Don't make me say it again. Osu-"  
  
"Okay, okay!" He stealthily inched his way towards her. "What?"  
  
"Closer." He got closer. "Oh come on closer." He got so close their noses were almost touching.  
  
"What is this all-" He was cut off by her lips on his. She broke away and smiled.  
  
"Well, now I know one way to shut you up."  
  
"That was cheap." He grunted. 'But I liked it.'  
  
AN: Sorry, it's been awhile again....I've been busy...between graduating, having my boyfriend come up, then dump me(grrrrrr), then going to Florida to look for a new house, and now packing for our move....it's been crazy! So, sorry again! I hoped you enjoyed it! 


	19. Embarrassments Galore! Woo Hoo!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of his friends...dammit...snaps fingers

Chapter 19:

Sango and Miroku sat on the edge of the well, waiting for the two to return. "Well, this has been an eventful week, ne?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded and sighed.

"Now maybe we can rest a bit." She stated quietly. 'I wish I could only get over my shyness.' She fiddled with her kimono with her fingertips. Miroku inched closer to her, looking down at her hands, wondering if he should try. 'What does he think he's doing?' Sango smirked. 'I know what you're up to, monk. When I'm not looking or not expecting it you're gonna grope my ass again. Same 'ol, same 'ol.' When Miroku grasped her hand instead, she gasped in surprise.

"This is okay right?" He asked in fear of her gasp that she didn't want him to touch her in anyway possible. 'She's not letting go.' Instead, Sango gained some courage of her own and leaned her head on his shoulder. Miroku flushed bright crimson and sharply breathed in. 'All this waiting....is all I had to do was grasp her hand, instead of her beautiful luscious ass?' Miroku smiled and his eyes sparkled at the thought. He let her hand go and she shifted into his arm's embrace. Never once did his hand linger downward or anywhere it wasn't supposed to. She in turn took his free hand in hers, squeezing tightly. "Sango?"

"Hmmm, yes, Houshi-sama?" She looked up; he marveled at her natural beauty and smiled.

"So, what does this mean?" Sango hadn't really thought of that; what did this mean?

'He's right...what am I supposed to say?' "Ummm...ano...." Miroku sighed.

'I knew this would happen....we can't say how we feel. I can't either....why?' Miroku smiled and moved out of the embrace. Sango frowned.

'Sure I can stand up to a giant bear demon and kick its ass, but when it comes to him I turn into a little girl and want to hide!' Sango mentally berated herself.

"You know the words: I love you come to mind! You two are driving me crazy, dammit!" A gruff voice from the well shouted right before a flash of yellow, red, white and green jumped out of the well. There was Inuyasha with Kagome in his arms, her big yellow bag swung over his shoulder. Miroku and Sango glanced quickly at each other and then looked back at the hanyou, wide-eyed, both blushing. Kagome laughed as Inuyasha finally sat her down. She still was wearing her cast; she would be for quite some time.

"You do realize he's right." Kagome smirked. Inuyasha turned to the schoolgirl with a wild expression on his face. "What?"

"You agreed with me for once!"

"When haven't I??!!??" Kagome said in a loud, whiney yell. Inuyasha held his ears.

"Godammit woman! That hurts!" Kagome crossed her arms as best she could and grunted, much in the manner of the hanyou. Miroku and Sango started to crack up. These petty little arguments were the one thing to tell that things were getting back to normal. "Why'd you have to yell like that?!"

"Cuz I felt like it!" She screamed.

'Normalcy has its pros....and cons.' The monk thought whilst the two fought, until an orange fuzz ball flung himself at Kagome, knocking her on the ground.

"Itai!" Kagome shrieked as her arm hit the ground with a thud.

"Shippo you little shit! Watch it!" Inuyasha rushed to her side. "You okay?"

"It's alright he's just excited." Shippo backed away.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." He pouted. 'I didn't know.'

"It's okay, it only hurt for a second. Come here." 'Okay it still burns.' Inuyasha let out a low growl, that only Shippo could hear. "Inuyasha stop it!" Kagome could sense his jealousy.

"Keh! He hurt you! NO one hurts my Kag-" All of them gazed at him in surprise and then they all started to chuckle lightly. "Ah, just fuck off!" He headed into the trees.

"Hmmm, someone's overprotective." Sango snickered, sighing that the situation about her and Miroku had quickly been forgotten....for now at least.

"I'm really sorry, Kagome." Shippo sniffled. "I didn't do it on purpose."

"I know, I know. It's quite alright." She placed a kiss on his forehead and smiled. "Why don't you head back to Kaede's hut with Kirara, alright? We'll all come shortly." Shippo nodded and bounded away. "I better find that irrational Inuyasha, huh?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"We'll wait right here for you." Sango smiled.

"Thanks Sango-chan." Kagome ran at a steady pace into the woods; it was getting dark now as the sun was setting. "Inuyasha! Come on! It wasn't that embarrassing! They're gonna find out about us sooner or later, ne?!" She called. A twig snapped somewhere behind her. She turned abruptly around to find one single grey feather float in the air. "Just a bird." She brushed it off.

"Man! Me and big mouth! Grrr..." Inuyasha sighed in placed his faced in his hands. Just then a very familiar scent wafted in the air. "Ugh....it can't be. Awful stench." He sighed. "If they bug me, I'll kill em." Then a scream and a flutter of wings was heard. "Shit! I shoulda known that girl would follow me in here! Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, but everything became silent and still. Even all the animals became quiet. "Was it just my imagination?" He looked back and forth, sniffing the air. The same awful scent wafted all around him. "I'm surrounded."

"Got that right, dog boy!"

AN: Well, I'm moved and down in Florida...everything is fine and we're still unpacking, but my room I all done! I'd like to thank everyone who have supported me on this story, you've been awesome! Thanks for all the cheering up too! I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time....(which I think might be the last, haven't gotten there yet) Seeya later! :)


	20. Someone Who Needs Me

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine......sigh

Chapter 20:

Sango watched as the young woman ran into the woods, into the darkness. The sun was very close to set and night would be upon them. 'Please be safe, Kagome-chan.' She looked worriedly into the woods in which Kagome disappeared. "You alright?" A calm soft voice came from beside her. Sango jumped, forgetting that Miroku was waiting with her.

"Oh, I'm alright. It's just that it's getting dark and all." She smiled weakly.

"Inuyasha will find her if anything happens. He's so funny. Like we didn't already know they confessed their love." Sango looked at him and blushed, thinking about what Inuyasha had said earlier. Miroku in turn did the same and turned his gaze from her face. 'I'm never gonna get anywhere this way.' He slumped down to the ground and gazed up at the rising moon. "I think dusk is one of the most beautiful times of the day, with the moon rising and the sun setting. The stars are just beginning to light up and the sunset's colors fade into deep blue night." He sighed and smiled at the girl who'd joined his side.

"Never really thought about that much. I like sunrises myself, a new day, a new beginning, but it never does turn out that way. Nope, no new beginnings." She smiled sadly and stretched out her legs in front of her.

"Yup...always seems that way, but it's good to think positively." He looked over at Sango as she was gazing at the night sky. 'We're alone, now's my chance, but why do I hesitate?' She casually looked his way and smiled as she scooted closer to his side, her face closing in on his. Miroku gulped right before her lips almost touched his, until a faint scream sounded off in the distance. In an instant, Sango pulled away, leaving the stunned monk hanging. "What? Huh?" Miroku was in a daze.

"Kagome-chan! I heard her scream! We have to go!" Sango jumped up, grabbing his hand as he picked up his staff. They hurriedly ran into the pitch black forest.

"Who's there?" Inuyasha questioned in a brash annoyed tone. "You have her....you have Kagome. Where the hell is she?!" He barked into the darkness. "Show yourselves!" A gigantic harpy stepped into the moonlight, her wings spread out and talons digging into the dirt.

"You killed my daughters! Inu youkai, because of your crime I shall kill this girl in return." She hissed. The harpy flapped her wings and the others showed themselves, surrounding him. One held Kagome in its grasp, its hand covering her mouth. Kagome kicked and let out tiny squealing sounds. This enraged Inuyasha. He was trying to contain his youkai blood from rising. The instinct to protect his mate was taking a hold of him.

'Inuyasha, control it. Please.' A calm, sweet voice echoed in his mind. "Kagome?" He stared in her direction and she nodded slightly. 'Good, you can hear me. I have faith in you.' She closed her eyes.

"Let her go and I will not shed any of your blood. I'll let you go now." The harpies chirped in laughter.

"A hanyou defeat me?" The ugly bird woman chuckled. The harpy holding Kagome was instructed to hand her over to the leader. Kagome kicked and screamed.

"You ugly bird! Let me go!"

"What is this on you arm, human?" The harpy squawked as she lifted up the cast. Kagome winced in pain and Inuyasha clenched his teeth right before he jumped at the demon.

"You let her go now!!! Sankon Tessou!" He clawed at her chest, making her drop Kagome onto the forest floor. "Kagome! Run!" The girl made a quick dash into the brush, the harpies following after her. "Kagome duck!!!!" Inuyasha bellowed right before he let out: "Kaze no Kizu!!!!" The blast wiped out the entire flock of horrid creatures. Inuyasha smirked and turned to the giant youkai, who instantly pinned him to the ground with her talon. Inuyasha coughed and found it harder and harder to breathe. She was crushing him. "Bitch!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome covered her mouth and hoped for the best. She was about to run to his side, when the harpy flung one of her wings out, knocking Kagome off her feet. Inuyasha spat blood onto the ground, his lips turning blue. Thoughts of dread and fear entered his mind; Kagome's fear and devastation made him regain strength. He knew she loved him and didn't want him to die.

"You little insect! Why are you resisting death?"

"Some...one....needs me." He coughed out. "That is....why...I must...must...live on!" Inuyasha shouted as he pierced the Tetsusaiga into her heart. The youkai shrieked and screamed in the same way her daughter had. Inuyasha fell backwards, just as before. He held his hands over his ears tightly until the screeching stopped as the harpy fell.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to his side and held him in her arms. She took a kerchief out of her pocket and blotted the blood up around his ears. "Are you alright?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah, I am now." He smiled as he shut his eyes. Sango and Miroku rushed in on the scene.

"What happened?" Sango asked concerned.

"The harpies came back for revenge. He just killed the leader." Kagome briefly explained. "I sure hope he doesn't go deaf this time, last time he was able to hear thoughts." Miroku and Sango gawked at each other in surprise.

"You knew, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked in shock.

"He told me when he took me home. I guess he told you too?" Kagome smiled. "Pretty interesting, huh?" The others nodded and then Miroku sealed the harpy. They all headed back to the hut for the night. Some rest would do them all well.

AN: Okay this isn't the last 't end it yet...lol...anyways I hope you're enjoying it! Thank you for all your comments!

Hey Ariyana,

I completely lost your e-mail....hehe, but I think we're safe from the hurricane for now....it is headed our way though. ; We'll be fine! (I hope....only God knows) Thanks for your comments and worries!


	21. Moonlit Romances

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is awesome! Alas....he and his companions are not mine.

Chapter 21:

By the light glow of the fire, Kagome tended to the once again wounded Inuyasha. The others had long ago fallen asleep. Kagome smiled at Sango and Miroku. Sango was using Miroku's lap as a pillow as he leaned against the wall. Shippo had curled up in Kirara's soft fluffy tail. "Kagome?" A weak, soft voice questioned.

"Yes, Inuyasha? What do you need?" She answered as she rung out a wet cloth, placing it on his brow.

"Nothing." He fluttered his eyes open.

"What is it that you wanted? Are your ears still ringing?" She spoke softly, brushing aside his white bangs. She smiled at his tired expression; he seemed so sweet and calm when he was half awake.

"I...I just wanted to hear your voice." He smirked as he took her hand in his.

"Oh is that all?" Kagome smiled.

"It seems when I want you to shut up you don't and when I want to hear your voice, you aren't speaking." She swatted his shoulder.

"Hey! That's not very nice! Are you saying I'm annoying?" She stammered and loosened her grip on his hand, but he tightened and pulled her on top of him. "In-u-yasha!" Kagome breathed and her eyes narrowed. "The others are here and you're sick!"

"Not anymore; hanyou." He smirked as he sat up, Kagome in his arms.

"Grrrr....not playing fair." Kagome smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Is this all you wanted?"

"What?! I'm not the pervert over there!" He raised his voice up a notch.

"Shhhh! You'll wake them!"

"Ok." He jumped up and picked Kagome up in his arms. Her eyes widened and she was about to scream, when his hand gently covered her mouth. "Shhh." His golden eyes flickered in night. Kagome decided to let him take her wherever he pleased. She remained silent. Suddenly, Inuyasha leaped up into his favorite perch.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!! INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

"Yo! Be quiet! I won't drop you!" They settled onto a branch and Kagome realized that what he stated was true: He wouldn't drop her, ever. "You alright?" He asked concerned.

"Sorry, that just startled me is all." She sighed as she settled against his chest. He was so comfy to sleep against.

"Now we don't have to be quiet." Kagome blushed and turned away from him. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" Being a naïve romantic, Inuyasha had no idea his comment could mean more than just talking.

"Oh nothing." 'If only he knew what else that could mean.' She then remembered he could read thoughts; Kagome turned quickly around to face him. "You heard that, didn't you?" He looked at her puzzled.

"Heard what?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.

"I just thought something. Are you telling me you can't hear thoughts anymore?" She asked.

"You're right. I haven't heard a thought all night from anyone. Think something!" Kagome smirked.

'I really would love it if you would strip me of all my clothes and ravish my body right now.' Inuyasha blinked. "Anything?" Kagome asked, hoping he really didn't hear that.

"Nothing, but by the goofy look on your face and you biting your lip while looking at me....I can only imagine. Pervert!" Kagome blinked and blushed.

"I am not! We all know that title belongs to Miroku-sama around here!" She stated. "So, you didn't hear anything?"

"Nope, but that look on your face....was...." He gulped and blushed. "Argghhh!! Woman why must you do this to me? Now I'm wondering what on earth you thinking?!" Kagome giggled and continued blushing.

"I'm not going to tell you. My you certainly recovered fast this time. Any reasons for that?" Kagome said with a glint in her eye.

"I don't like being cooped up in a bed sick. I don't like to be babied." Inuyasha grunted.

"Awwww....my poor little Inuyasha. What you don't like TLC?" Kagome turned around and crawled up his chest slowly, her eyes reflected the moonlight. Her raven hair fluttered in the wind. Inuyasha felt the heat spark between them and the closeness of her body to his. He gulped again.

"What's....TLC?" He questioned slowly. His ears perking up at her answer.

"Tender..." She kissed his nose, "Loving...." She kissed his cheek, "Care..." She kissed his lips slowly. She pulled away, not knowing where all this confidence had come from, but smirking from the reaction on Inuyasha's face. "Anymore questions?" He shook his head quickly. "I thought you didn't like TLC?" Kagome questioned as a grin spread across her face.

"Keh!" Inuyasha scowled, trying to hide his blush.

"Okay, well I'm going to bed then." She then proceeded to climb back down the tree, but with only one arm to work with....it was proving rather difficult.

"Kagome! Don't be stupid! You're gonna fall!" Inuyasha warned right before her foot slipped. "Kagome!"

"Ow, ah crap!" Inuyasha hurriedly bounded down and grabbed her hand, pulling her back into his arms. "Sorry."

"If you didn't do that, you wouldn't be sorry. What were you trying to prove?" He scolded.

"I dunno; I want to go to bed and you don't want me here." She whined.

"What?! I never said that! I want....you....to..." He studdered.

"You want me to what, Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she rolled her eyes.

"I want you....to...stay the night with me." Kagome must have blushed really bad because Inuyasha felt her forehead for a fever. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She said softly. 'He's so naïve.' "I'll stay the night with you; there's no other place I want to be." Kagome smiled and Inuyasha grinned as he pulled her into his arms.

"Good."

"Houshi-sama?"

"Hmmm?" The sleepy monk looked down at the girl.

"Did you see that?"

"Uh huh; I did." He smirked as he played with her silky chestnut hair. "Finally, ne?"

"Yes, finally." Sango agreed. She longed to kiss him at that moment. He looked so handsome with the dying fire shadowing across his features. Miroku smiled and closed his eyes once again. Sango slowly got up, placing her hands on his shoulders and kissed him softly on the lips. Miroku, who was half awake, kissed her back. He moaned quietly and placed his hands on her waist. He suddenly became aware he was kissing Sango. Miroku pulled away.

"I'm sorry! So, sorry." He got up and headed out the door.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango was hurt. Tears welled up in her eyes and she rushed out the door after him to give him a piece of her mind. There he was leaning against a tree trunk; his fingers at his lips. "What was that all about?!" Sango screamed. He looked up, surprised that she followed him. The tears that were welling up, fell one by one, one right after the other. Miroku felt bad, but still didn't quite understand why she was so upset.

"I'm sorry Lady Sango." He was now using the proper term to call her. This enraged her.

"Why? Why did you pull away? And why are you calling me that?" She had so many questions and her normally calm exterior broke away. "You don't want me like that. That's why you have never said you love me. I was right all along; a girl like me would never suit a man like you. I'm not suitable for any man." She fell to the ground.

"Sango, Sango! That's not it at all! You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen!" He went over to her and made her look at him. Miroku had tears falling from his face; he never cried. Sango was shocked. "I don't want to drag you into my curse. There are so many things that I can't let happen. You have suffered enough." Sango finally realized why he never made a move. "I'm sorry."

"No, no....I understand now, but no matter what happens...." She finally had courage; Sango decided to say it. "I will always love you."

"What?"

"I love you, Miroku." Sango said softly. "That's why whatever happens won't bother me, except if I lose you. But I won't! Naraku's curse will NOT take you away from me." She stated. Miroku was shocked; speechless.

"I don't know what to say." Suddenly, a large stick was dropped onto his head, "Ow, what the?"

"I LOVE YOU!" Two familiar voices rang from above their heads. Sango and Miroku looked up into the tree limbs. There was Kagome and Inuyasha, glaring down at them.

AN: Sorry I took so long to update guys! I've been so busy with my new job and just stuff.....I hope you enjoyed this fluff-filled chapter...I will be ending this story very soon....maybe in the next chapter....yup. I thank all of you who have left comments and reading my story! I 3 you!


	22. MorningThe End

Disclaimer: Blah…..you already know what I'm gonna say….so screw it…haha…

Author's Note: Hey guys, guess who's finally back! ME! Gomenasai minna! I have no excuses for delaying this final chapter….well….besides the fact that writer's block can be a bitch….well, here's the long awaited chapter…..gosh I'm horrible….

Chapter 22:

The sun rose steadily over the grassy dew-covered hills and a new day had begun. The air was crisp and cool; awaking some of the weary Naraku hunters. The schoolgirl yawned and wanted to stretch out her arms, but there was a warm restriction encircled around her. As she moved the grip tightened, "Now where do you think you're going?" came a gruff voice.

"Maybe I'm ready to get up." Kagome answered.

"Well, maybe I'm not." He replied. Kagome sighed and snuggled into his semi-soft/scratchy haori. "Better." He softly said. "Remember, we had a rough night." Kagome blinked and looked at him, blushing.

'Good God if only he knew what some of these phrases meant.' She chuckled slightly.

"You know what I mean." He growled. "Look at that." Inuyasha pointed to the ground. Not too far from the tree's base was a couple lying in the tall grasses, garments of clothes scattered about them. "And to think I didn't hear anything from them last night." Inuyasha muttered.

"I think they took our little 'I love you' comment too far, neh?" She laughed. "Maybe we should go back to the hut. Shippo will be looking for us." 'We don't want him to see any of that."

"You're right." Inuyasha agreed. Kagome looked quizzically at him as he carefully positioned her in his arms so he could carry her down the tree. "What?"

"I thought we determined you couldn't hear thoughts anymore."

"I can't." He looked at her, then hid his face, starting to walk away, "I was agreeing that we should go and meet Shippo back at the hut; he'd be looking for us." Inuyasha explained. "You sure that harpy didn't damage your brain yesterday?"

"Hey!" She slapped his shoulder. "You're being mean and after I slept with you last night." 'Hehe, let's see if that gets a rise outta him.' Inuyasha's face flushed crimson.

"You know, onna…."

"Don't call me that! It's rude!" She let him get away with it and continued walking.

"Oh c'mon Kagome! I won't call you that again, happy?" He caught up and stood right in front of her face. Her heart melted. 'Grrrrr….not the puppy face.'

"Fine." She sighed. Inuyasha kissed her cheek and bounded on ahead of her. Kagome merely smiled and proceeded after him.

"Morning, beautiful."

"Huh? Where 'yawn' am I?" Sango realized what she had done and covered her body, also making use of the grasses around her. "Houshi-sama?"

"Oh, geez Sango….say my name, like you did last night." He cleverly added. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Go fetch me my clothes, please. It's chilly out here." She commanded.

"But I'm…..kinda….not wearing anything either." He blushed.

'Did he just blush?' She smirked as she pushed him upward. "Get me my clothes!" Trying to cover himself up, Miroku went and retrieved her kimono as well as his.

"My Dear Lady Sango, you are a cruel mistress." He frowned.

"I know." She raised her eyebrow as she went behind a tree to change. "No peeking!"

"My Lady but it's only fair. You saw me while I went to grab your clothes." Miroku whined as she dashed behind the tree. "Not fair." She giggled as she tied her sash around her waist. "Aren't you done yet?"

"Almost. There." Sango smiled as she headed towards the monk. "That was such an evening, Houshi-sama. Arigatou." He frowned.

"Call me Miroku, Sango."

"Only on special occasions, monk." Sango smirked and started walking back to the hut.

"Hey! That's so not right!" He called as he raced up to her.

"Now I know what it does to you." She leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Miroku." It sent shivers up and down his spine, leaving him paralyzed for a second. She laughed and walked on. "Exactly."

"Sango! Wait up! You are such a tease!" He caught up with her again and strolled beside her.

"Well, this is for all those times you groped me….and now I have a weapon of my own. Hmph!" Just as she was celebrating her triumph a certain hand caressed her bottom. "Houshi-sama, I didn't give you permission."

"Ah, but you suggested it." She leaned to his ear again and whispered his name so seductively he fell to the ground and melted. "Sango……." He sobbed.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! I was just about to go and search for you! Where were you guys?" The little kitsune chirped as he hopped into Kagome's arms. They both looked at each other and blushed. 'How can I put this?' Kagome wondered.

"The hut was too damn crowded, you little twirp, so we went and slept in a tree." Inuyasha briefly stated. Kagome looked at him puzzled. 'He can't read minds!' Inuyasha looked at her and when he saw her looking his way, quickly averted his gaze. 'Very odd.'

"How about some breakfast?" Kagome smiled brightly.

"Ramen?" Inuyasha's eyes lit up.

"Anything for you, sweetie." He raised his eyebrow at the girl.

"Ah, already using pet names are we?"

"Shut up, bouzu." Inuyasha barked. "Well, you two were humping like-"

"Osuwari!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha went face flat onto the floorboards. "AHahahaha…what he meant to say was 'Did you have a pleasant sleep?'" Sango blushed bright red.

"Uh…hai, we did." She answered quietly.

'What is wrong with these people today? Like I didn't know what they are all referring to.' Shippo's smug expression on his face attracted the attention of his fellow comrades.

"Don't think a second thought, runt." Shippo eeped and remembered that Inuyasha could hear thoughts. "Oh well, not like I could hear it anyways. I just don't like to see you scheming."

"Huh!" The three said in unison at this new development.

"So, the harpy's scream did cure you of that quirk." Miroku said thoughtfully.

"Yup. No more of that shit. Feh! Good riddance." Inuyasha laughed uneasily. "Damn that smells so good! Is it ready yet? And don't overcook the noodles this time, Kagome!"

"I never overcook the noodles, Inuyasha! Don't make me osuwari you again….ooops too late. It's ready!" She chirped as she handed out bowls.

"MMmmmphhhh!#!" Inuyasha cursed at the floor before he was released from the rosary's spell. "That was just mean!" She handed him the biggest bowl, making him forget all about the little sitting occurrence.

After breakfast was over, Kaede returned from a late night delivery only to discover her floor half gone. She ordered Inuyasha to chop wood and fix it. Of course he refused, so, with a little help from Kagome, he did as he was told. Kagome sat around the dormant campfire outside of the hut reading a book for English class. Inuyasha came storming through the brush and unloaded the tree trunks. Kagome watched as he practically ripped off his shirt, revealing his toned chest. She blushed and put her nose into the book, only to peek over it to watch the inu youkai chop the wood. Sweat dripped from his face and he swatted it away. Kagome was memorized. 'Such a sexy beast!' Inuyasha smirked and thought:

'I think I'll keep this curse a little while longer.'

The End!

I hoped you enjoyed this story….and once again I'm so terribly sorry for not updating in soooooooooooooo long. Now….the ending is rather….how do you say: Left Open….and someday I will do a sequel…..someday, don't hold me to it, though! Thank you all for reading! I would be nothing without my fans! Ilove you all! bows


End file.
